Symphony of destruction
by LearningExperience
Summary: In an alternate universe, The Z fighters are killed by Frieza. However the story doesnt end there, Frieza will have to fight other villains and it will turn into a giant free for all of survival. Rated M for Violence and language.
1. Frieza's Return

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, except for this story.**

Chapter 1 : Frieza Returns

It had been a peaceful day, Gohan had been studying , Krillin was lamenting over his dilemma with Maron and the rest of the Z fighters were doing what they usually did when they had free time.

Now however the day had taken a turn for the worst, Frieza had returned!

Krillin,Tien,Chiaotzu, Yamcha,Vegeta,Gohan and Piccolo were now in for the fight of their lives.

"Blast! how could have Frieza survived?" Vegeta yelled in anger.

" Guys I think we should run while we still can" Yamcha said in a fearful tone.

"Dont be such a coward Yamcha!" yelled Bulma.

Vegeta's face came into a smirk "you should listen to the woman, after all we need someone to clean up frieza's remains once Im done with him "

"Grr your insane Vegeta! Frieza will annihilate you!" replied Yamcha.

"Fool! I am the prince of all saiyans , Frieza will be no match for me! "

(Especially since I have acquired the knowledge of how to become a super saiyan) thought Vegeta.

"Now now what have we here, two stupid monkeys and a bunch of fools" said Frieza as he stepped out of his space craft. He hovered over to the area where the Z fighters were and landed in front of Vegeta.

"Oh no guys do you feel that, Frieza is much stronger than we thought!" yelled Krillin in despair.

"Hmm hahaha" "I'm going to kill you all before the monkey arrives , you will all make excellent presents for him to find,Ahahahahaha" "and I'm going to start with you baldie"

With that Frieza pointed his finger at Krillin and fired a death beam, it quickly travelled towards krillin but instead of hitting him it hit something else. "Hmm I better use a stronger beam next time" said Frieza.

Krillin looked down to find Chiaotzu with a hole in his heart.

"No! Chiaotzu!" screamed Tien. " I told him not to fight" Tien said as tears were welling up in his eyes. "I cant believe he's gone, we cant even wish him back with the dragon balls" Tien said solemnly.

"Oh? I didn't sense him here, it must be because he's a worthless fool with a weak power level" Frieza said mockingly.

"Grr why you!" Tien said as he lunged at Frieza.

Frieza grabbed tien by the throat and broke his neck instantly before tossing him aside.

"Ahh that was a nice warm up" said Frieza with a big grin on his face.

"No Tien..." sobbed Gohan.

"I know Gohan I cant believe it either" said Krillin in an attempt to comfort Gohan.

"Bulma I think you should get out of here" said Krillin with a serious voice.

"No way Krillin I came to see Frieza be defeated" said Bulma annoyingly.

"Geeze Bulma your such a bitch sometimes" complained Krillin.

"You know woman, you should listen to cue ball here, we don't need any more weaklings around here" said Vegeta with a mocking tone.

"Guys we cant win.." yamcha said meekly.

"Quit your bellyaching fool, if you cant handle it then piss off" snapped Vegeta.

"Are you fools finished squealing now?" asked Frieza with a sadistic tone.

"OH YES FRIEZA BUT IM AFRAID YOU ARNT!" yelled piccolo as he fired his signature attack the special beam cannon. It flew out towards Frieza at an incredible speed, however Frieza just batted it away with his hand.

"I see you arnt as stupid as your friends namek, Charging your energy while I was focused on their innate prattling...its too bad you wouldn't serve me, I could use someone like you" said Frieza.

"In your dreams Frieza!" said piccolo with an angry tone.

"Hmm yes well this has been fun but I think I shall end this now" said Frieza as he charged up a death beam.

"Never!" yelled piccolo as he fired a volley of ki at Frieza.

When the dust settled Frieza wasn't there, he appeared behind piccolo and fired a full powered death beam straight through his heart.

Piccolo was dead.

"NO Piccolo !" Yelled Gohan

"Frieza those were just weaklings, wait until you fight me! A SUPER SAIYAN!" yelled Vegeta as he was powering up.

" A super Saiyan? I highly doubt that Vegeta..." said Frieza.

Vegeta continued to power up, his energy levels were rising but after awhile he stopped.

"NO IMPOSSIBLE ! I HAD BECOME A SUPER SAIYAN I WAS SO SURE OF IT!" Screamed Vegeta in frustration.

While vegeta was anguishing over the fact that he had been wrong, Frieza had teleported behind him and grabbed him in a choke hold.

"Monkey you cant win,why not return to my service I can forget what you have done to me in the past, together we can crush that pathetic Saiyan Goku. said Frieza.

"Although the idea of fighting Kakkarot tempts me, there is one thing I shall never do again and that's becoming your slave Frieza! You may have defeated me but you will never strip me of my PRIDE!" yelled Vegeta right before Frieza snapped his neck.

" Lets get out of here guys!" yelled Yamcha.

"Right!" replied Krillin, Krillin nodded at gohan and the two of them started to fly away.

"Come on Bulma lets go" said Yamcha as he grabbed her.

"Vegeta..." said Bulma as they were flying away.

This angered Yamcha but he had to set personal feelings aside, he had to escape.

"I don't know where you think you are going but I've got news for you, it isn't anywhere on this plane of existence!" yelled frieza as he fired a Ki blast at Yamcha knocking Bulma out of his hands and putting a giant hole in his back.

"Now for the other two..." Frieza said as he charged towards Gohan.

Gohan and krillin had gone different directions to try to confuse Frieza, but unfortunately it didn't work for Gohan.

" I wont let you do this, I WONT!" yelled Gohan in anger as his Ki went to insane amounts of energy and his hair started to flash gold.

Frieza realised what was happening and quickly knocked him out.

Frieza quickly searched for Krillin but Krillin was suppressing his power and he was long gone.

"Damn you kid, you helped him escape!" Frieza yelled in annoyance.

He looked at the unconscious Gohan and Bulma. "Yes I believe I may have a use for you two" said Frieza with a big smirk.

What are Friezas plans for Gohan and Bulma? Why didn't Trunks show up? Will Goku be Strong enough to beat frieza or will he too be killed?

Find out in the next chapter!


	2. A startling discovery!

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, except for this story.**

**Chapter 2: A startling discovery**

Meanwhile in a spaceship not far from earth, Goku had sensed his friends demise at the hands of Frieza.

"No! I should have used my new abilities to save them, how could this have happened?" said Goku as he slammed his fist on the dashboard of his spaceship.

The dashboard was sparking, it wasn't designed to take that kind of force.

Goku noticed this and decided that it was time to instant transmission to earth and see what had happened.

"Father, are the woman and child in the ship?" asked Frieza

"Indeed, however I don't understand, why spare their lives?" asked king cold.

" Oh father, it was you who taught me the fine art of revenge, surely you can think of a few things" said Frieza smirking, not even bothering to turn around to face his father.

(Hmmm...ah yes... of course ) with that thought king cold laughed.

All of a sudden Goku teleported in front of Frieza.

"Ah yes the monkey... I had fun destroying your friends" said Frieza

"FRIEZA I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Yelled Goku in anger as he powered up into his super Saiyan form.

"This is the legendary super Saiyan? I'm not impressed" said King cold disappointedly.

" I'm not here to impress you, I'm here to destroy you and your son" said Goku.

" Id like to see you try it, my son is more powerful than he was on Namek" replied King cold with a tinge of amusement.

Goku wasted no more time and he teleported in front of Frieza and punched him in the face, sending him flying into a nearby mountain.

Frieza pulled himself out of the rubble and got up.

"Father stay out of this one, the monkey is mine!" Said Frieza.

Frieza teleported to Goku and the two started an intense punch up.

They went at it for several minutes before Goku got past Frieza's defence and punched him in the face.

Frieza reeled from the blow but he held his ground and punched Goku back,right in the stomach.

Goku vomited up a little bit of blood but he quickly regained his composure and went back into a relentless assault on Frieza.

Frieza was on the defence he was blocking Goku's punches but he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

Goku eventually got the upper hand and sent Frieza flying into a mountain far away from where they had originally started fighting.

Frieza crashed into a door and was surprised at how hard he had landed .

He turned around and to his astonishment he found that the door barely had a dent in it.

There was a keypad next to it, presumably the only way in without using force.

(Hmm I'll have to check this out once I'm finished with the monkey)

Frieza charged his ki and flew at high speed to the ship.

"Looks like your son isn't as strong as you claim, what a shame" said Goku in an emotionless voice.

"You speak too soon Saiyan" said king cold

Frieza slammed his feet into Goku's head sending him into a pile of rocks.

"Saiyans have always been too cocky for their own good" said Frieza with a big grin on his face.

Goku's ki exploded and the remains of the rocks were obliterated.

Goku charged up his Kamehameha , however Frieza was not fazed.

"Monkey if you do that I will have your son and the woman destroyed" said Frieza as he pointed his finger at his Spacecraft ready to obliterate it.

"No you wouldn't!" said Goku

"Yes... I would ...hmmhahaha" laughed Frieza.

Goku let his energy dissipate and as soon as he did Frieza teleported behind him and kicked him straight into a far way mountain.

The fighting caught the attention of the hidden bases occupants.

"19 I do believe we have an opportunity to kill Goku" said an old man with a hat that resembled a big ushanka.

"Indeed 20, I think it is time we took this opportunity" replied 19 in his creepily child like voice.

With that they flew over to where Goku was currently sitting in some debris.

Goku Got out of the rubble but didn't see the androids as they were hiding behind some pillars.

"FRIEZA!" yelled Goku

Frieza made his way over towards Goku, but he too did not spot the androids.

Frieza threw a ki blast at Goku and Goku deflected it and went to charge his own ki, however the androids decided this was the time to strike.

"NOW!" yelled 20.

They both grabbed an arm and started sucking energy from Goku.

Frieza finally spotted them, however he decided to watch rather than stop what they were doing.

Goku screamed in pain as his energy was being drained from him, the androids laughed at his pain while they greedily took his energy.

Frieza was amused at this, but he quickly wondered who they were.

(Could they have come from that secret door?) Frieza wondered.

Goku's energy had almost been fully drained, soon he would die and at last Frieza would have his revenge.

Frieza decided to contact his father via telepathy, one of the unique abilities of his race.

While not as strong as some other races versions of telepathy it still proved useful from time to time.

"Father move the ship into a more secure location and surround it with soldiers, make sure to keep our prisoners in restraints" Frieza said to his father using the power of his mind.

Goku's energy had been fully drained and he was impaled by the androids and he bled to death.

Frieza decided to see who these newcomers were.

"Greetings, I am the mighty Frieza, who may I ask are you?" asked Frieza

"He may ruin our plans 20" said 19

"Agreed lets absorb him of his energy too " said 20 with a maniacal grin on his face.

Frieza powered up his ki ready to fight, the androids however just stood there.

"What's wrong, are you scared to die?" said Frieza in a mocking tone.

The androids remained silent, they were waiting for Frieza to make the first move.

"In that case how about you have a taste of death" Frieza sent a death beam towards the androids.

The androids simply lifted their hands up and absorbed the beam.

Enriched with energy they charged Frieza and started kicking him, Frieza blocked some of the blows but eventually he was overwhelmed and sent flying into a mountain side.

The androids quickly fired some energy blasts into the area where Frieza was stuck in.

It exploded and chunks of rocks fell about resulting in a lot of debris.

Frieza was injured,his right arm was sparking and he had blood on his face.

For the first time since he had been defeated by Goku on Namek he was worried.

The androids landed near him preparing to drain his energy, but then all of a sudden king cold appeared.

"Son it is time to run, I have done as you asked" "Here take this, you will need it"

King cold threw a radar device to his son Frieza, it would lead him to the ship and a safe location.

"Father what will you do?" Frieza asked not out of concern but out of interest.

" I will hold them off, they are too powerful but only you have the potential to beat them" said king cold.

With that he engaged in a two on one melee fight of high speeds.

(Father, I will not let this opportunity go to waste I will become the strongest on this miserable planet if it is the last thing I do" Frieza said to his father telepathicly.

Frieza flew off in the direction the radar was telling him to go to.

After awhile he finally reached his destination, it was in a forest near a city.

The city had a sign that said west city.

Frieza went past his saluting guards and into his ship, it wouldn't be long before his prisoners awoke.

Now that Goku is dead what hope does earth have? What will happen to Bulma and Gohan? Where did Krillin go? Find out in the next chapter !

Please review :)


	3. Revelations

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, except for this story.**

**Chapter 3 : Revelations**

Two hours since the fight with the androids...

"Well I see you're finally awake"

Gohan looked up at Frieza with a scowl on his face, he tried to lunge at Frieza but quickly realised that he was strapped into some kind of machine.

"Grr when my father comes he's going to make you pay Frieza!"

"Make me pay you say? I'm afraid that will be quite hard since he's dead!" Frieza replied.

"No that cant be true! You're lying!" yelled Gohan at Frieza.

"Believe what you want kid,however the fact is you have bigger problems now."

" You see the machine you are strapped into? I am going to use it to take your energy."

Fear crept into Gohan's eyes from Friezas words.

"You see, it has come to my attention that you have great power within you."

" I will transfer this power to myself using the power of this incredible machine,unfortunately the process is rather slow."

Frieza looked rather sad at this fact,most likely because he would have to wait it was unlikely that Frieza would have remorse for his victims pondered Gohan.

It dawned on Gohan that he didn't know if his remaining friends had escaped.

"What happened to my friends?" Gohan asked Frieza

"The baldie escaped but I have the woman" Frieza grinned as he relived his destruction and his victory over earth's heroes.

(Krillin is alive! but he has Bulma... I wonder if it's true that he also killed my father..) thought Gohan.

"I've had enough idle chat with you monkey" Said Frieza as he went to leave the room satisfied that Gohan was restrained properly into his energy draining machine.

"Wait...don't hurt Bulma..please.. Ill do anything you ask" pleaded Gohan.

"Oh child, like you are in the position to bargain...besides..no harm shall come to her if she does as she's told" Frieza then left the room leaving Gohan to wallow in defeat.

"Sir!" said two guards stationed outside the door.

"Keep an eye on this door you fools" "If there is any sign of a disturbance you call me immediately via headset,understood?" asked Frieza.

"Yes sir!" the guards said in unison.

"Good" Frieza said smiling.

Frieza decided it was time to check up on this "Bulma" creature so he headed to the ships brig.

Meanwhile in an alternate timeline...

"Mother I don't understand...why didn't the time machine work? Asked Trunk's.

" I need to give it another check up Trunk's but I believe a part may have malfunctioned" replied Bulma.

"I see..."Trunks replied.

"Mother I am going to go check on those androids,who knows what they are doing right now"

"Trunks don't be too long, we need to get you back to the past so you can stop all this from happening."

" I know mother" said Trunks as he flew off towards the tunnel that leads to west city...or at least what was left of it.

Trunk's and his mother live underground, most of the survivors of the android attack did.

The androids had come out of nowhere and attacked the cities..and when the Z fighters went into battle with them they were killed.

Goku didn't even get to fight because he died of a new virus that attacked the heart.

The only surviving Z fighter was Gohan, Gohan fought the androids many times but was unable to beat them even with the power of a super saiyan,he had even lost an arm to the horrendous power of the androids.

So eventually when Trunk's was of age, he trained him in the arts of fighting.

Trunks showed amazing potential but he had problems reaching the super saiyan form...until that day.

It was a dark day, the androids had attacked another group of survivors and Gohan had gone to fight the androids.

Trunks insisted on joining him in the fight but Gohan tricked him and knocked him out to keep him out of the battle.

When Trunks woke up, the battle had already ended and Gohan was dead his face was almost unrecognisable and he had a giant hole in his stomach area.

Trunks was angry, not just at the androids but also at Gohan.

He thought that maybe if he had been there that maybe Gohan wouldn't have died.

That was the day when Trunks transformed into a super saiyan.

Trunks had finally reached his destination, he was at west city.

The city itself was in ruins,dried blood was in various parts of the city and there were even skeletons.

That was not what Trunks had his attention on though, he was looking at some dust clouds.

Trunks hovered nearby the dust cloud, he didn't want to risk a fight unless he had to.

Trunks was amazingly strong, but he too was no match for the androids.

Trunks moved in closer to get a better view.

Bodies littered the floor, some had no heads and blood was seeping through the wound.

The others were in pieces, indication that they had been blasted to pieces by energy attacks.

(Damn it! These bodies are still bleeding, that means they haven't been dead for long... I cant believe I missed this) Trunks thought angrily.

Trunks always fought the androids if it meant protecting innocents,so he was majorly pissed when he failed to be there when innocents were being attacked.

Trunks returned back to his mother he had seen enough.

"Mother I'm back!" Trunks said as he entered the room where he and his mother lived.

" I'm glad you returned safely Trunks, I looked at the time machine unfortunately I have bad news"Bulma said to her son.

"What is it mother?" Trunks asked hoping that it wouldn't be as bad as it sounded.

"I'm afraid a few parts short circuited its going to take a few months to get them fully operational again"

"Aww man" said Trunks in annoyance.

Back to the present...

"So my dear will you join me? I could use your intellect,that item you created that detects dragon balls shows you are very capable" Frieza said as he was cupping Bulma's chin.

"Never! You killed my friends" Bulma yelled as she slapped Frieza's hand away.

Frieza grabbed Bulma's neck with his tail and looked at her seriously.

"You will eventually serve me, mark my words" said Frieza still looking Bulma directly in the face.

Two weeks later...

Frieza had launched the ship into space and had been training his new body.

His power level has increased quite a bit due to taking some of Gohan's energy via the machine.

Frieza had continuously asked Bulma the same question over the period of time and today Frieza would ask it again.

" My dear , have you changed your mind yet?" asked Frieza as he stepped through the door.

Bulma had been thinking the past few days,she had found out that Goku was dead...killed by the androids.

(Maybe it wouldn't be so bad? I mean he has been feeding me and Gohan and besides there's nothing else I can really do) Bulma thought to herself.

"Alright Frieza but I have three conditions, first let Gohan live,second I want my own lab space"

"I will let the boy live, but that doesn't mean he stops getting his energy drained and of course you will get your own lab" replied Frieza.

"And the third request?" asked Frieza.

"Make those androids pay" Bulma replied.

"That is the plan" Said Frieza his face turning into a smirk.

Bulma has Joined Frieza! How will this affect the course of events? What will happen while Trunk's is waiting for the time machine to be fixed? What are the androids currently up to?

Find out in the next chapter!


	4. Disturbing Events

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, except for this story.**

Warning this chapter has content that may disturb or make the inner fanboy emerge..,you have been warned.

Chapter 4: Disturbing events

One week has passed since Bulma agreed to work for Frieza.

Frieza has continued to gain power from Gohan and thanks to Bulma's technical skills the process has gone faster and is now less likely to cause any permanent harm to Gohan.

It was during this time that Frieza had decided to move the ship to a planet he had conquered early in his youth.

A planet he dubbed sector 79.

The Gravity would be much higher than Earth's and thus much better to train on.

Even with the energy taken from Gohan, Frieza knew he wouldn't be able to defeat those androids as his father had been much more powerful than him and yet even he was outclassed.

It would take a week to reach sector 79 with the type of ship they were currently on, but the ship had enough supplies left to reach the destination.

(How boring, there is nothing to do on this ship) mused Frieza.

(Perhaps I could play with that earthling?) Frieza smirked at this thought and decided he would have a little bit of fun.

Bulma had been busy cleaning the ship crews battle armour for the past few days, so she decided it was time to take a break and file her nails.

(I'm lucky that Frieza allowed me to gather some of my things before we left the planet) Bulma thought to herself.

Bulma filed her nails slowly when the thought of Vegeta entered her head.

*Flashback*

Bulma was lying in her bed naked sweating profusely, lying next to her was none other than Vegeta.

Vegeta was also naked and sweaty, but of course to a lesser extent due to his Saiyan heretige.

"So woman.. that mouth is useful for something other than bitching after all.." Vegeta smirked at his own statement.

Bulma just laid there for awhile looking at the roof panting.

Finally she turned to face Vegeta, "Vegeta you should have used a condom! What if I get pregnant from this?"

" You didn't seem to care about that before" Vegeta replied, his face then went into his trademark smirk.

"I didn't sign up for anything more than a one night stand, if it comes to that tell the idiot boyfriend of yours that it's his"

*End flashback*

(But now they are both dead...what will I do if I am pregnant? Frieza will kill me for sure!) Bulma thought, her mind racing at the prospect.

At that moment Frieza came through the door, it shut with a hiss.

Bulma dropped her nail file in surprise, she hadn't meant for frieza to see her like this.

"Yes Frieza?" Bulma asked with a slight tinge of fear in her voice.

" I thought I'd come check on your progress but it seems you have other plans" Frieza said in an amused tone.

"I thought I'd take a break" said Bulma hoping that Frieza didn't sense her fear.

"Is that so..well continue then" Frieza said with a devilish look on his face.

Bulma picked up her nail file and continued to file her nails.

She eventually noticed that Frieza was still in the room and he was watching her.

"Why are you watching me?" Bulma asked puzzled.

Frieza asked that question over in his head and was surprised at the conclusion he came to.

"Because you...interest me..for reasons I don't know" replied Frieza who was leaning on a wall.

"Oh..." Bulma simply said.

In truth she didn't know what that meant for her, but she had a good idea.

Suddenly Bulma felt Frieza's tail around her waist and it pulled her towards Frieza.

Frieza grabbed her into his arms and inhaled her scent, he found it oddly arousing.

"What are you?" said Bulma before she was cut-off by Frieza who had put his left hand over her mouth.

"Shh my dear" Frieza said softly as he massaged a breast with his right hand.

The sensation felt weird to Bulma,it had been awhile since she had been touched intimately and her breasts were always a sensitive point for her.

She couldn't say she had any feelings for Frieza, after all he killed her friends but she couldn't help but let out a little moan.

She couldn't believe it, here she was getting molested by one of her friends most hated enemies...and she was enjoying it.

Bulma hated that fact, so she tried to struggle harder against him until he let go of her.

"Whats wrong ? I thought we were just starting to have fun" Frieza said grinning.

Bulma immediately slapped him, "How dare you!" Bulma screamed.

The slap itself did not hurt Frieza in the slightest, but for some reason it stunned Frieza.

(Why is this woman affecting me like this?) Frieza thought to himself, he was panicking he had never been put in this position before.

Frieza had planned to rape her for fun ,but had ended up touching her softly.

He couldn't understand the implications, so he just turned around and left the room leaving Bulma to cry.

Meanwhile back in Trunk's timeline...

"Mother,tell me about father again.. what was he like?" Trunks asked.

"Well he was stubborn, he was very prideful and he had a power that you couldn't imagine"

"He cared very much for us Trunk's he just didn't know how to show it" replied Bulma.

Her eyes were glazed over, like she was reliving a memory, that is until Trunks brought her back to attention.

"So tell me how Goku comes into this?" Trunks asked.

"Well Trunks he is very important,because even though your father was powerful Goku was always one step ahead of him." "Also he is my best friend I wouldn't want to see him die..not again." Bulma replied with a tear in her eye.

"Its ok mother, when I go back to the past I will give Goku the medicine and warn them of the androids" "Just have faith in me would you?" Trunks said to his mother calming her down.

"You better get going Trunks" Bulma said wiping the tears from her face as she hugged Trunks goodbye.

"Yeah..Right" "Goodbye mother, take care" said Trunks and with that he hopped into the time machine and set the coordinates and pushed the travel button.

The time travelling experience was weird, Trunks felt as if he were being ripped apart at the molecular level and then reattached.

Finally Trunks arrived at the time destination.

Exactly two months after Frieza's fight with Goku on earth.

Unbeknownst to Trunks this timeline was much different than his, in this timeline almost all of Earth's heroes had fallen already.

Trunks orientated himself and wondered why Frieza hadn't appeared yet.

He decided to search the area for Ki energy but gave up after detecting none.

(Could the fight have been finished already?) Trunks thought to himself in confusion.

He checked the date on the time machine and to his horror it read two months later than his target.

(Damn the machine must have malfunctioned again!) Thought Trunks.

(I better check the places mother told me about)

Trunks flew towards Goku's house at top speed...if the fight was over he had no need to hide his power level.

He reached the destination soon enough, He sensed a small Ki energy but it was slowly fading so he entered the house.

What he found shocked him to the very core.

An android that looked like an old man had Chi-Chi by the neck with one hand and with his other hand he quickly ripped her brain out.

Chi-Chi had a look of absolute fear on her face ..shortly after her body went into spasm and the android dropped it on the floor.

The android, got out a container and quickly stuffed the brain inside.

His hand bloodied the container, but Trunks could tell it was a cryo unit.

"Hmm who might you be?" asked the the android known as 20.

"I have no file on you." He added quickly after.

"What...What have you done..." Trunks said..shock evident in his voice.

"Simply part of my revenge" 20 replied in a casual tone.

"You, Your an android...aren't you? Trunks said..disbelief could be heard in his voice.

"Oh? How do you know that?" 20 asked in a curious tone.

"It doesn't matter, I cant let you live!" Trunks replied , shortly after he quickly made signs with his hands and fired a giant Ki blast.

20 simply laughed and raised his hands to absorb the blast and when the energy dissipated Trunks had a look of pure horror on his face.

"I see you're no ordinary boy..." said 20.

Trunks ran at him with his sword, he slashed at 20's head but the android was too fast and simply kneed Trunks in the stomach.

Trunks reeled over with a look of shock in his eyes, the androids from his timeline looked nothing like this and they certainly didn't fight the same either.

Trunks balanced himself using his sword before taking another slash at 20.

This time Trunks anticipated 20 dodging the blow to the head and quickly chopped off 20's left arm when he went to dodge.

Blood spurted from the wound and dripped all over the floor. The kitchen was nothing but a bloody mess.

20 realised that he wouldn't be able to fight him off with one hand so he quickly grabbed Chi-Chi's corpse slung it over his shoulder and grabbed the cryo unit.

Realising that he wouldn't be able to leave the house using the front door he decided just run through the wall. It would damage him but only slightly, much less than that mysterious boys sword.

He quickly took off at a reasonable speed, so that he could still escape but yet not drop anything he currently was carrying.

Trunks had a massive look of confusion on his face before he chased after 20.

(What the hell just happened, I cant believe this timeline is so much different than mine!) Trunks thought to himself , both confusion and worry occupied his thoughts.

Trunks kept chasing but eventually stopped when he lost sight of 20, he couldn't sense his Ki either since he was an android.

Trunks took a deep breath and went over the plan him and his mother had talked about if things went wrong.

(Ok so my next move is to find the others, Ill try this "Master" Roshi's house.)

Trunks followed the map on his portable satellite that his mother had made for him.

However when he reached the house, he found nothing but rubble and dry blood.

He couldn't sense any Ki energy so whoever was there was long dead.

His last place on the list was a place called Kami's tower.

Trunks pondered on whether he changed the timeline, but decide that it was impossible as he hadn't met anyone besides the android yet.

When he reached Kami's he was surprised.. there standing in front of a door was a large black man.

"Uhh hello? Is Goku here?" Trunks asked nervously.

"I'm afraid Goku died a month ago, who are you?" Mr popo replied.

"I'm sorry but I cant tell you,not yet at least" "Are any of the fighters alive?" Asked Trunks.

He hoped that his father was alive, he really wanted to meet him and beyond that he could really use his help.

"Only one, he should be out here soon" replied Mr Popo.

As if on cue the doors opened and out came a a short man with black hair.

"Who are you?" asked Krillin.

Frieza is gaining power at a tremendous speed! What will become of Bulma? What does 20 want with Chi-Chi's body? What will Trunks do now that he has found Krillin to be the only survivor? Find out in the next Chapter!

Writers notes, sorry to anyone who was deeply disturbed by the semi rape of Bulma and the murder of Chi-Chi. It actually does lead to something later on, it gets into something that may seem out of place in a DBZ fic, but this is my story so get used to it :D

I admit the whole Bulma/Frieza thing was weird but that's how it is going to be.

Please review and if you have any suggestions or if you want something to happen in the story..please either leave it in a review..or send me a message :)


	5. Rebellion

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, except for this story.**

Chapter 5 : Rebellion

Shortly after the confrontation with Trunks...

20 aka Dr Gero, was at hard work on his latest creation after replacing his arm.

Yes he had little time left, his work on the other androids resulted in failure, 17 and 18 were indeed powerful but they lacked respect..and his other creation was far from ready.

This new creation would be his greatest yet, not only would it grant him his further need for revenge but it would also follow him to the letter.

Gero had placed Chi-Chi's body on an old autopsy table and was currently installing cybernetic parts.

He first cut open the skin on the legs and carefully removed the muscle tissue.

Shortly after he added titanium reinforcements onto the bone then he inserted the artificial muscle tissue he had created beforehand and grafted it over the reinforcements.

He Stitched the leg up and then repeated the process on the other leg.

Next he opened up the abdominal area and replaced the now defunctional organs with a set of artificial ones and then sealed the abdomen.

He then went onto the stomach and ribs, He carefully cut around the area making sure to not damage the skin permanently.

He removed any organs and then went to work on the ribcage.

The ribcage was reinforced with titanium just as the legs had been, he then added artificial organs before closing up the wound.

The chest was then opened and the heart was removed, he replaced it with his latest artificial heart and then reinforced the chestplate with titanium.

The head was the trickiest part, he had quickly extracted the brain in a manner he hadn't wanted to because of the unexpected arrival of that boy.

Gero checked the head over for any unrepairable damage.

Fortunately he found no damage that couldn't be fixed with cybernetics.

He then slowly opened the head so that he could remove the eyes.

The process was complex but he managed to extract the eyes and replace them with artificial ones.

He reinforced areas inside the head with some titanium and sealed all but the brain area up.

Before putting the brain in, he thought he better reinforce the spine too otherwise the body would simply be crushed by its own weight.

He turned the body over and cut open the back an the back of the neck.

He then grafted the titanium onto the spine and stitched it back up.

Dr Gero didn't say much when he worked, but now he had reached a point where he was excited.

(Its too bad Goku couldn't see this I would have loved to see his face,imagine it his wife becoming an android)Gero snickered to himself at the thought.

Oh how he did love revenge,those who said that it tasted sweet were certainly right.

For now he would leave the body and work on the brain,adding cybernetics and programs into it.

It would take some time, but it would be oh so worth it.

Meanwhile back at Kami's place.

"Are you...Krillin?" Trunks asked unsure, his mother had told him of Krillin this man had similarities but he had hair, something that Krillin did not have in the stories.

"Yes indeed I am!" Krillin said with a cheery face.

" I thought you were bald?" Trunks replied confusion evident in his voice.

"Well technically I was shaved...I only recently grew my hair back when..." Krillin stopped himself before he said too much.

"How about you, what is your name?" Krillin eyed Trunks with suspicion.

"Well I suppose I can tell you now" " My name is Trunks, I'm from the future, I am the son of Bulma and Vegeta, I came here to warn you of a threat but it looks like I was too late." replied Trunks.

"How do I know you are telling the truth? No offence but this planet isn't exactly safe any more!" replied Krillin.

"Ill show you..." Trunks said silently.

Trunks then started screaming as he powered up into his super Saiyan form.

The process knocked Krillin and Mr Popo to the ground but when it was done there was no doubt in Krillin's mind that he was in fact the son of Vegeta.

Trunks hair was no longer purple, it was pure gold it floated around as if an invisible force was pushing it.

"Ok so you are a super Saiyan, that means you have Saiyan blood." Krillin said sweat perspiring down his face.

"You believe me now?" Trunks asked.

"Of course, only a Saiyan could do that and I remember Vegeta saying that his race was almost extinct." "I'm glad to have you here, I could use your help." Krillin replied.

Trunks powered down back to his base form,glad that Krillin believe him.

"Trunks, a lot of bad stuff has gone on in the past 2 months, first Frieza kills everyone and then these androids show up...aww man its such a mess." Krillin stated.

"Wait did you say Frieza killed the others?" Trunks asked with shock.

"Yeah, I barely escaped with my life." Krillin replied , a look of pain smeared his face.

(This timeline is so messed up! Mother told me Goku killed Frieza..and that android...I've never seen it before.) Trunks pondered in worry.

"How did Goku die? I thought he was stronger than Frieza!" Trunks asked in exasperation.

" I don't know Trunks, his body was found in the hills a month ago." Krillin replied solemnly.

" I thought you said he died a month ago?" Trunks asked in annoyance, he didn't want to be rude but he needed straight facts to be able to make any sense of what had happened.

"Ahem, my choice of words was poor I admit." replied Mr Popo.

"You got that right" Trunks said in agreement.

"Krillin, why do you have hair? You were about to tell me when you got suspicious" Trunks finally asked.

"Ahh that's because I used the hyperbolic time chamber, one day is the equivalent of a year" Krillin replied.

"Really? That could certainly prove useful" Trunks remarked.

"You bet, I'm ten times stronger now!" Krillin said with a goofy grin.

"But I have good news, these androids ,the ones that attacked me at master Roshi's, Chi-Chi knows where they are located!" Krillin said with a grin on his face. "She remembered a conversation she had with Bulma once about a man called Dr Gero and how he had been a genius at cybernetics.

His lab is supposedly somewhere in the mountains,it only makes sense that he would create them, after all Goku destroyed his red ribbon army.

Trunks mentally slapped himself, there was more than one android..this certainly made things difficult and no wonder he lost the android, there was a secret lab in the mountains!

"Krillin I have bad news, Chi-Chi is dead...the android killed her." Trunks said with regret.

"Whaat? No! Not Chi-Chi too..." Krillin said in anguish.

"Krillin it is upsetting I know, but we need to look for these androids" " I have an idea of where they might be now" Trunks said as a matter of fact.

"Well if you're going to go fight them I'm coming too" Krillin said as he straightened himself up.

"Ok then, lets move" Trunks said.

They then flew off towards the mountains,Trunks had the lead and Krillin was following him.

Somewhere on sector 79...

Bulma had not forgotten what Frieza had done to her and she had isolated herself from him as much as possible during the remainder of the trip to sector 79.

The Gravity had been too strong for Bulma so she had to remain in the ship when they landed, which suited her perfectly fine.

The remainder of the month passed quickly and Bulma found herself anxious.

Today Frieza had completed his training, he felt that he had far surpassed his father in ability and that he was ready to take the two androids head on.

Today they would leave for Earth...

Frieza boarded his ship, made the preparations and the ship lifted off back into the vast reaches of space.

(Yes...I can feel the power coursing through me, those pathetic beings will be no match for me!) Frieza boasted in his thoughts.

Little did he know though that he would be in for a surprise..

Back on Earth...

"Trunks, what is the plan when we reach the hidden base?" Krillin asked.

Trunk landed in a clearing not far from where he had lost the android previously.

"Krillin, its nearby I remember this area quite clearly..." Trunks replied , seriousness plastered over his face.

"Ok so when we find the base, you distract them while I sneak up and finish them off." said Trunks.

"Why me?" Krillin whined.

"Because, they absorb energy attacks and lets face it Krillin even with your training in the hyperbolic time chamber you are nowhere near as strong as me." Trunks replied..a tinge of Saiyan pride entered his voice.

"Argh fine!" Krillin snapped back, sometimes he really hated that Saiyan attitude that Vegeta had and now it seemed that his son inherited it himself.

They walked around searching for the base, they made sure to keep their power levels suppressed so they wouldn't alert the androids.

Trunks finally spotted a door and signalled Krillin over.

"You see it? Wait for my signal to blast it open" whispered Trunks.

"Uhh ok..what's the signal?" Krillin whispered back.

"Ill do this" Trunks lifted his sword up and put it in front of the ray of sun, creating a reflection of light.

Trunks hovered over the mountain and looked for a weak spot in the mountain.

He knew he found one, when he discovered a cluster of cracks.

Trunks hovered up to the top of the mountain and reflected the light off his sword.

Krillin noticed the signal and started to raise his Ki .

Trunks had returned back to the cracks and waited for Krillin.

Krillin charged a kamehameha and launched it at the door, busting it wide open.

Trunks took that cue to turn super Saiyan ,he hoped the androids would be too distracted by Krillin to notice his energy increase.

Krillin was greeted by both 19 and 20,however only 19 stepped forward.

"19, please kill this bug" Gero said in a calm manner.

Krillin continued to raise his power level in order to mask Trunk's energy.

19 was excited, the bald man known as Krillin was far stronger than what his data files listed.

" I will enjoy absorbing your energy!" 19 said in a high pitched voice as he lunged towards Krillin.

20 was laughing at the scene he was looking at, Krillin was in a melee fight with 19 and was actually holding his own.

This amused 20 as he wondered where the little guy got all this power from in such little time.

Although Krillin was currently holding his own, 20's scanners could detect his energy lowering with each blow.

What he didn't expect however was the explosion from behind, Trunks rushed him with his sword and impaled him..

Blood seeped all over the sword and Trunks removed the sword when 20 stopped moving, his body dropped to the floor with a loud thud.

He then quickly went to assist krillin and decapitated 19 from behind,the blood sprayed into the air and covered Trunk's vest with dabs of blood.

Krillin wiped the sweat off his forehead and dusted off his gi.

Trunks examined 19's body as he wanted to find out just how different the androids of this timeline were from his. He determined that these androids had the same insignia's and were made out of similar parts. He decided that he would need to bring him back for further anaylsis.

Little did they know that while Trunk's was examining the body that Dr Gero had crawled over to a stasis pod.

He pushed the release button and a young man and woman stepped out of their pods.

"Please..hel..help me" 20 stuttered looking up to the young man.

"Me? Help you? I don't think so.." the young man replied.

"Wha..what? But I am your creator!" 20 said as he coughed up blood.

"Wrong...you are trash!" Replied the young man as he kicked the Dr over to the other side of the room.

Trunks and Krillin noticed the commotion and Trunk's eyes widened in fear as he saw the very two androids that had terrorised him since he was born.

"Oh? What's this?" The young blond haired woman said as she eyed off another stasis pod.

"L..leave that alone!" yelled 20.

"I think I'm going to open it" replied the woman.

"18, I'm telling you..don't open it! The programming isn't done yet!" 20 yelled in anger and frustration.

The Young man kicked 20 in the ribcage causing the android to cough up blood.

Trunks had seen enough, not only were the nightmares standing right in front of him but there was a third?

He wouldn't allow this to go any further if he could.

He rushed at the young man with a burst of Ki with his sword drawn but just as he reached him the young man simply batted him away like a minor annoyance.

Trunks was sent flying out the lab and was wedged into a big rock.

Krillin was gripped with fear and didn't know what to do so he simply watched the events play out.

"17,who was that? I have no data on him" 18 asked.

"I have no data on him either, it appears we have a party crasher." replied 17 with amusement.

"He is kinda cute" said 18 right before giggling in what could only be described as sadistic.

"18 hurry up and open the pod, I have other things to do." 17 said in an annoyed tone.

"NO! DONT YOU FOOLS!" 20 screamed out in fear and anger.

17 responded by kicking his head so hard that it was sent flying off.

The shock in 20's eyes was evident and 17 simply smirked.

Trunks had recovered and charged up the biggest ball of Ki he had ever used and fired it directly at 17 and 18.

It resulted in an explosion and the mountain collapsed, when the dust settled however 17 and 18 were simply hovering.

18 had the stasis pod in her hand and they hovered over to a nearby surface and landed.

"Open it 18, I tire of waiting" 17 demanded.

18 pressed the button and to everyone's surprise, Chi -Chi emerged.

"What's your designation?" 17 asked in genuine interest.

" I have no designation,my programming was not fully completed" replied the now cybernetic Chi-Chi.

"How about we just call you 16?" 17 stated more than asked.

"That will do fine" 16 replied, she swept her hair and looked over towards Trunks and Krillin.

17 was bored and he had a hunch that this android version of Goku's wife would provide entertainment.

"What is your mission?" 17 asked hoping for something fun.

"To kill any friends or family of Goku." 16 replied without any emotion.

"Well there are some right over there" 17 pointed to Krillin and Trunks with a big smirk on his face.

"Krillin get out of here" Trunks yelled.

Krillin needed to hear no more and he took flight towards Kami's palace.

16 was agitated at this, but 17 held her back.

"Leave him be, its more fun this way." 17 stated.

"I cant let you do this!" Trunks yelled at the androids.

He dashed with a burst of Ki right at 17 but 18 appeared in front of him and kneed him in the gut.

Trunks doubled over in pain and fell from the sky and hit the ground with a thud.

Trunks was in immense pain but he couldn't give up he tried to get back up when 18's foot landed on top of his chest pushing him back down.

"Why bother fighting us? We have no quarrel with you" 18 asked.

"Because..if I don't you will kill my friends and destroy the planet I cant let that happen!" Trunks replied in anger trying to get out from under 18's foot.

"Should we not kill him?" 17 asked 16.

"No my programming strictly states only friends and family of Goku, this person does not match any on my database" 16 replied with no emotion.

"Well then looks like you caught a lucky break" 18 lifted her foot off Trunks and grabbed him by the arm.

"Cyaaa.." said 18 as she blew him a kiss.

She then threw Trunks through multiple stone formations before walking off with the others.

"Come on lets find a car, I want to drive..its going to be so fun" 17 said with excitement.

Not even Trunks is a match for these new androids! Can they be stopped? Or will the planet have a similar future to Trunk's timeline? How will Frieza use this to his advantage? Find out in the next chapter!


	6. Road Trip

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, except for this story.**

Chapter 6: Road Trip

Trunks awoke several hours later with a massive headache,his body was bruised and it was hard to move.

"Geeze" Trunks said to himself as he struggled to stand.

The androids in his timeline were strong but not that strong and to make it even worse there was a third android.

Chi-Chi's development into an android was definitely a shocking event,the amount of differences in this timeline scared Trunks more than he would like to admit.

(I better head back to Kami's and regroup with Krillin)Trunks thought to himself.

He powered up and flew as fast as he could toward his destination.

(I wonder how my mother is going,its strange..Krillin hasn't mentioned her once.) Trunks thought mid-flight.

Meanwhile somewhere in the mountains...

The androids had procured a car and were headed towards west city.

"17 we have been driving for ages,wouldn't it be faster to just fly?" 18 asked with a tinge of annoyance.

"Relax... this way we get to enjoy ourselves, besides they wont escape" 17 replied casually.

"You need to chill out 18" he quickly added.

"Hmmph" said 18 as she turned around to look out the window.

The mountains certainly weren't exciting to look at,18 really wished that they could just fly however her brother acted like a spoilt teenager.

16 simply sat in the back seat with her eyes closed and didn't say a word.

Back at Kami's...

"What do you mean she's missing?" Trunks yelled in anger.

"Well Trunk's I didn't mention it because I thought it would distract you from the androids." Krillin replied.

"I understand..." "Sorry Krillin" Trunks replied in an apologetic tone.

"I guess our next course of action is to relocate the others" Krillin stated,

"Lets see...we have master Roshi,your grandmother,your grandfather, Korin,Yajirobe and Oolong.

"Wait, how did Roshi survive? I saw his house, it was completely destroyed !" Trunks replied in surprise.

"Uhh well that's an interesting story" replied krillin who had the look of embarrassment on his face and sweat dropping down the back of his head.

"You see, master Roshi was out looking in an adult store..if you know what I mean...he always had a thing for those magazines" "He's now at west city with your grandparents" "Unfortunately Turtle didn't survive..poor guy.."

"Well what are you waiting for, lets move them!"Trunks replied and quickly launched himself into the air, in the direction of west city.

Krillin followed pursuit, he sure hated the impatience that Trunk's displayed sometimes, Krillin chalked it up to his mothers side as Bulma had been quite bitchy.

Back in space...

Gohan was currently stuffing his face with food at a fast speed.

The guards guarding him had looks of complete shock on their faces, they had seen him eat many times however it always astounded them.

Bulma had settled down as no more incidents had occurred, she was currently working on some items that would prove useful against the androids.

She had upgraded the suits of the soldiers so that they absorbed the impact of energy attacks and minimised the damage.

She had also upgraded their guns to fire at a much faster rate,not that she expected they would do much against these androids from what she had heard about them.

The ship itself had been upgraded and the journey to Earth wouldn't take much longer..a day more at the most.

Frieza was pacing around his personal chambers, the wait before the battle was getting to him and he couldn't wait to tear the androids apart limb by limb...yes he would do it as slowly and painfully as possible for humiliating him and his father...

Back on earth...

"Master Roshi' its time to leave..." Krillin said in annoyance as he was currently trying to pull master Roshi off Mr's Briefs.

"Nooo I don't want to go, I want to stay with these two!" Roshi screamed resisting krillins grasp.

"Don't worry these two are coming too" Trunks replied with a look of annoyance.

"That's not what I meant,I meant these two" Said Roshi as he eyed Mrs Briefs breasts with a lecherous grin.

Everyone except Roshi and Mrs Briefs fell down to the floor in embarrassment.

Mrs Briefs couldn't figure out what the fuss was about and still had her naive smile.

"Come on old man" said Trunks as he knocked Roshi out and dragged him to a capsule car.

Krillin regained his composure and escorted Mr and Mrs Briefs to the four seat car.

"Krillin,you drive these guys to Kami's I'll look for Oolong in the city he can't be too far away" said Trunks as he hovered into the air.

"Ok see you soon" Krillin replied as he hopped into the drivers seat.

Trunks went at a slow pace above the city searching for Oolong slightly higher than average Ki.

It was a difficult task,while it is true that Oolong had higher than average Ki levels there were also many human fighters with twice his spiritual energy.

Trunks had to concentrate for quite some time until he picked up Oolongs energy signature.

Trunks landed softly in a nearby alleyway, he didn't want to draw attention to himself if he could help it.

"Hey Oolong" Trunks said casually standing behind Oolong.

Oolong nearly jumped out of his skin at his name being called,he had many gambling debts and didn't have the cash to pay..but most of all Oolong was pure 100% coward.

Oolong slowly turned around, he was quivering at the thought that it could be a debt collector.

What greeted his sight scared him to the core, there was a young man with a sword strapped to his back.

"Oh no! Please don't kill me, Ill do anything I swear just please don't kill me!" begged Oolong.

"Relax,my name is Trunks, I'm a friend." "You need to come with me, your life is in danger." Trunks replied.

Before Oolong could reply Trunks scooped him up and walked into the alley before boosting off towards Kami's.

It didn't take long before Trunks reached Kami's and he was relieved to see that Krillin had safely arrived with his grandparents and the old man Roshi.

"Hey guys, I got the pig" said Trunks with a grin on his face.

Although these were desperate times Trunks felt that he had to smile every now and then to keep his spirit strong.

This was one of those times.

"Hey this pig has a name! Oo-lo-ng! Got it? Oolong!" Oolong shouted at Trunks.

"Yeah whatever" Trunks replied with a smile on his face.

Suddenly Trunks eyes went wide open in shock as he felt massive amounts of Ki disappear from west city.

"Whoa did you feel that?" Trunks asked Krillin.

"Yeah...what was that? Could it be the androids?" replied Krillin.

"Krillin, I'm going to see what has happened ,stay here just incase the androids show up."Trunks said in a serious tone.

Trunks boosted back towards west city to an area called Ginger town.

Trunks looked around, it was like a ghost town..

There were broken windows and spent bullet casings everywhere, but the strangest thing was the clothes scattered everywhere.

There were abandoned cars with clothes inside, playgrounds and even telephone boxes.

Trunks walked down the street trying to sense any energy that might be trying to hide when he eventually found a camera that was still recording.

Trunks picked up the camera and stopped the recording before using the playback option.

People were screaming and running from an unseen enemy, the police were firing their guns and even some civilians had taken up arms.

The camera no longer had any significant recordings, whatever had been attacking had silently dispatched of the people without leaving much trace.

Trunks turned around as he thought he heard something behind him but he was rewarded with empty shadows.

Suddenly a middle aged man crawled out from underneath a car.

"Help! Please help!" Trunks turned around and was greeted by something even more disturbing than the androids.

There was a green cicada like creature with it's foot on the man's back, it had a giant tail similar to a scorpions and what could only be described as an amused grin.

"Help me kid!, you want cash? I've got it in spades it's all yours? Don't want money? I can get you women then!" said the man in desperation as he struggled to get out from under the creatures foot.

When Trunks didn't respond he quickly added "Don't tell me you don't like women either!"

Suddenly the creature stabbed him with its pincer like tail and the man was screaming in pain.

The man's body started to age at a rapid rate,eventually turning into sludge until that too was absorbed leaving nothing left but the man's clothes.

Trunks mentally slapped himself for the amount of fear and surprise he showed, he had been displaying these two emotions too much lately.

"Ahh...that was..refreshing.." the creature stated with an almost casual glee.

"What?" Trunks couldn't help but let it slip out, he was amazed that this repulsive creature could talk.

"Trunks..I see...you must be from another timeline.." the creature pondered aloud.

"How do you know my name? What the hell did you do to all these people?" Trunks questioned in an angry tone.

"We are..acquaintances... you and I...as for these people they have become part of me, their miserable existence now has a purpose...

"Their power fuels me towards my ultimate goal of perfection..just like you did in another life..." the creature replied in an eerie voice.

"What do you mean? I have never met you before!" Trunks questioned ,amazed at yet another glitch in the timeline that his mother had told him about.

"Dear Trunks.. I am saying that I have absorbed you before and I shall enjoy doing it again...hmmhahaha" laughed the creature in its eerie tone.

"Like I'm going to let that happen,what you did to these people was unforgivable!" said Trunks in a raised voice.

Trunks powered up to his super Saiyan state and the creature eyed him hungrily.

Suddenly it charged him mid transformation,luckily Trunks finished the transformation in time to elbow the creature in the face sending it sprawling into a dumpster.

The creature Pulled itself out of the dumpster and rushed Trunks again only to be knocked right back in.

This time the creature hovered up into the air partially blocking Trunk's view of the sun.

It put it its hands on its forehead.

"Solar Flare!" the creature yelled, Trunks was suddenly blinded by extreme light.

The creature took the opportunity to charge up its Ki into a powerful attack while Trunks was rubbing his eyes.

"Ka-me-ha-me-HA" yelled the creature as it shot a Kamehameha at Trunks sending him flying into a building.

The creature wiped the blood off its face from the attacks Trunks had inflicted upon it and moved toward Trunk's position.

Trunks picked himself up slowly, he was completely taken by surprise but most of all he was shocked by the techniques this creature seemed to be able to use.

From what his mother had told him, these were attacks that only the Z fighters knew.

Trunks looked around but he couldn't sense or see this creature anywhere,that is until it appeared behind him and got him in a headlock.

"Ahh Trunks, so predictable..so arrogant..just like your father.." the creature taunted.

Trunks couldn't get free no matter what he tried and the creature just laughed at him.

"What are you...?" Trunks asked despair in his voice.

"Since you are about to die... I guess I can tell you"replied the creature.

"I come from a timeline where the androids are destroyed by none other than you,I am also a creation of Dr gero..the android you know as 20"

"I was created using the cells of the greatest fighters,Goku,Vegeta,Krillin,Tien,piccolo and even Frieza..."

"However my design was far too advanced for the old man so he left me to be worked on by a computer of his creation."

"Four years later I emerged from my pod in Gero's underground lab and I snuck around in the shadows waiting for the opportunity to absorb androids 17 and 18..the very people I needed to complete my transformation into the ultimate warrior."

"However I never got that opportunity as you came along and destroyed them both...luckily I found that you had a time machine and I quickly made it my new goal."

"Sneaking around was easy as the city had been decimated by 17 and 18, when you approached the time machine again to travel to another time I made my move."

"You should have seen your face when I stepped out of the shadows,it was refreshing to say the least.."

"Of course despite your efforts I quickly ended your life with little effort on my part. Usually I would have had to revert back to my larvae form,however I had a nice youthful body just waiting for me to absorb.. so I did.

"I absorbed you and hopped into your time machine and travelled to the coordinates you had set,but for whatever reason the machine malfunctioned and I arrived a year earlier than what you had set."

"I have been biding my time,taking life force every now and then..just enough for me but not enough to be detected."

"And now here we are, my name is Cell and it is the last name you shall ever hear!." said Cell as he raised his tail to start the absorption process.

Suddenly Cell was kicked in the face and Trunks used the opportunity to break free and punch him in the the gut.

"Krillin I thought I told you to stay with the others!" yelled Trunks.

"I know but I sensed your energy weakening, I had to help."replied Krillin.

"What is that thing?" Krillin asked in confusion.

"Apparently his name is Cell and he's another android." Trunks replied.

Cell regained his composure from the sucker punch and smirked.

(Looks like I have a ready to eat snack.) Cell thought happily to himself.

Cell used Vegeta's signature attack the Gallick gun and sent Trunks flying into several buildings from the surprise attack.

Cell then appeared next to Krillin and grabbed him, the short man struggled but it was all to no avail..Cell was simply too powerful.

Cell pierced Krillin with his tail and began to absorb him, Krillin screamed out in pain as his life force was being drained from him.

Shortly Krillin looked like an old man and stopped struggling altogether..until he was nothing.

Cell had absorbed Krillin.

Trunks removed himself from the rubble in a giant explosion.

Trunks was angry really angry,he had felt Krillin's energy disappear.

Trunks boosted into a Ki powered dash and confronted Cell once more.

"Mmm for such a little man he sure was tasty" Cell taunted.

"FIRST FRIEZA THEN THE ANDROIDS AND NOW YOU IM SICK OF IT ALL!" screamed Trunks as his Ki bursted into previously untapped power.

His Hair slightly changed shape and gold lightning surrounded Trunks.

Cell looked in fear as Trunks had seemingly transformed into a being more powerful than himself.

Trunks dashed at cell and punched him in the stomach, ripping a hole straight through him.

He then Fired a Ki blast seemingly vaporising Cell.

Trunks was consumed with rage and didn't notice Cell regenerating.

Cell knew he had to escape and absorb the androids, he couldn't possibly fight this kind of power.

So he used his fall-back technique..the solar flare.

Trunks rubbed his eyes like mad hoping to make the effects wear off before cell could escape, but when he opened his eyes he was gone.

Meanwhile in the forest near Goku's house...

Frieza had finally arrived with Bulma and Gohan.. confident in his abilities having no knowledge that there were more powerful foes roaming Earth than those that had humiliated him.

Trunks has gained a new form of power but can he control it? What will become of the androids? Will Cell achieve his perfect form and what will Frieza have to say about current events? Find out in the next chapter!


	7. Burning Rage

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, except for this story.**

Chapter 7: Burning Rage

Frieza stepped out into the clearing, the ship had flattened several trees when it landed and the creatures that had managed to evade the destruction were fleeing the area.

Frieza grinned as he knew where he would be heading first,to the mountains where he suffered humiliation and where his father gave his life for him.

He had left instructions to his soldiers to keep a guard on the perimeter and make sure no-one went in or out of the ship unless instructed.

Frieza gathered some energy and took off towards the mountain range at high speeds.

Back at ginger town..

Trunks was overflowing with rage,he kept thinking about how many people he had let down and it fuelled his rage.

Dust kicked up from the raw energy expanding and debris was raised into the air from the sheer power as Trunks screamed out in anger.

A crater started to form under the area Trunks was currently hovering and it only got worse over time.

Trunks couldn't get the thought that he had failed everyone out of his mind, he couldn't save his future from the androids and now this timeline was screwed in ways he couldn't possibly have imagined.

The rage had seemingly overcome him when suddenly a voice entered his mind.

"Young man, I have advice for you if you will still yourself long enough to listen." the voice echoed into Trunks mind.

Trunks calmed down enough to stop screaming as his thoughts were now distracted by this voice that had entered his mind, but he still remained in his new form.

"We have never met before but I know of your mother and even your father,I know that they would not want this for you."

"You could destroy the planet with that kind of energy if you leave your rage unchecked."

"I know it might seem like all hope is lost,but don't despair for you can still protect those dear to you" the voice echoed.

Trunks realised that this person was right, it was best if he focused on protecting his grandparents and master Roshi,he couldn't afford to waste any more time on rage and he finally resumed back to base form.

"Thanks whoever you are..." Trunks said aloud before taking flight in the direction of Kami's.

In the otherworld..

"Good luck kid you will need it" said King Kai as he watched Trunks fly off.

Back to Earth..

"It appears that no one is here..." 17 mused aloud.

" I told you we should have flown 17,but you never listen" 18 replied.

"Relax,16 can tell us every location that they may go to" 17 replied

"Isn't that right?" 17 asked with his brows raised quizzically.

"Unfortunately it seems that this was the last remaining area in my data base,however I detected a high energy reading not far from this city."

"This person far exceeds your power 17.."16 replied her voice steady and unphased.

"I highly doubt that, you must be malfunctioning.. there is no one stronger than I" 17 replied with arrogance.

"Regardless of what you think, I know I am right" 16 replied with certainty in her voice.

"This has to be them 17, nobody else on the planet would have that kind of output" 18 stated.

"I doubt that this power is as high as 16 says it is..but your right this is our only lead for now." 17 replied with a tinge of doubt in his voice.

"16 take us to this area you speak of" 17 demanded in a soft tone.

"I was going there regardless.." 16 replied in a cool manner before hovering into the air.

"Wait you mean its in the sky?" 18 asked in surprise.

"Oh yes,definitely" 16 replied with an almost cheery tone.

"Follow me" 16 said as she took off.

Meanwhile..

Frieza had returned from the mountains, he had only discovered rubble and was quite disappointed that someone had done it before him.

He was currently on a flight path back to the ship when an explosion caught his attention.

Frieza couldn't get a great view of what was happening so he moved in closer, what he saw surprised him.

A young man with golden hair was currently fighting a woman and two other figures were watching the battle casually.

The young man exchanged blow for blow with the woman and it would have been near impossible for the average person to watch, but luckily Frieza was no mere ordinary person.

Frieza went closer to the battle and the two spectators moved their heads to look at him.

The black haired spectator smirked at Frieza's arrival and the blond simply turned back to watch the fight.

Trunks threw a punch at 16 and she blocked it and aimed a kick at Trunk's leg in which he blocked in return.

Trunks then tried to uppercut 16 but missed and she grabbed his arm and threw him straight towards the ground but Trunks managed to level himself out and went straight back into the action.

Trunks was only in his base form when he spotted the androids moving towards him and only just had time to transform into a super Saiyan. Usually Trunks would be completely outmatched but due to recent battles where he has sustained injuries the Zenkai factor boosted his power slightly.

Every being with even a few drops of Saiyan blood has a Zenkai factor, after near death experiences or continuous injury the person gains a power boost of varying degree.

Trunk's Zenkai factor had lifted his power up enough to be able to keep toe to toe with the androids but not for long.

Trunks landed a kick that sent 16 reeling back but she regained her composure just in time to block Trunk's attempted slam.

She retaliated by kneeing him in the chest making him reel over in pain.

Frieza took this opportunity to join the battle, he had not seen those who had humiliated him so that meant that either these people knew where they were or they had destroyed them.

He smacked Trunks out of the way with his tail and fired a point blank Ki blast at 16.

Trunks went flying down to the earth and the impact of his landing made a small crater.

Frieza grabbed 16 and started to squeeze her arms as hard as he could, while making sure he didn't leave himself exposed to an attack.

18 flew down to the crater where Trunks currently lay unconscious,she knew that Trunks and her were enemies but she felt sorry for him.

He only wanted to protect his friends, just like 18 only wanted to protect her brother.

She disliked fighting ,but that's what she was programmed to do and she was damn good at it.

She wished that her brother would give up this charade so they could stop fighting but unlike 18, 17 loved to fight and she would stick by him.

18 looked down at the unconscious form of Trunks, he had taken quite a beating and that surprise attack had taken him out of the fight. 18 looked up at Frieza,she hated cowardice and Frieza had just shown it in spades.

Meanwhile Frieza continued his assault on 16's arms,17 simply watched in amusement not lifting a finger to help either fighter.

"Where are those androids that absorb energy?" Frieza demanded all the while continuing to keep his grip on 16's arms.

"Those models were obsolete and disposed of accordingly" 16 replied with an evil grin on her face.

"Who did it? I must know!" Frieza yelled angry that his revenge had been taken away from him.

16 didn't respond and finally made a move on Frieza, she attempted to knee him but Frieza blocked it with his leg.

However the force from the blow was enough for Frieza to loosen his grip and 16 escaped from his hold.

Marks ran down her arms from the force that had been used but her limbs were undamaged thanks to the artificial tissue and cybernetics.

16 booted Frieza away with a powerful kick that sent pain crashing through his entire body.

16 then grabbed Frieza by his tail and started to pull causing immense pain for Frieza, sparks came from the mechanical side of his tail.

Frieza tried to shake off 16 but she had a firm grip on his tail and wasn't going anywhere.

The tail continued to spark erratically,wires started to stretch and eventually the tail was ripped off.

Frieza screamed in agony from the pain that he received from losing his tail.

16 then grabbed him by the face and shoved him down into the earth, she readied a Ki blast to finish him off and fired.

Something fast knocked the blast away and when 16 looked to see what it was, her optical sensors were met with a large purple alien with a crest on his head that looked like a gem.

"As much as I would love to see my dear brother die, it would shame the family honour far too much to be killed by you" the alien said with no hint of emotion due to his odd appearance.

Frieza couldn't believe his eyes, his older brother was here and he was far more powerful than he had remembered.

"C-Cooler.." Frieza stammered out.

"Yes dear brother it is I, I arrived here because I heard that father was killed and that you had fled the planet"

"I came here to annihilate whoever defeated father and restore our family honour" Cooler replied.

"Soldiers! Take this pathetic fool back to his ship, I will deal with him later" Cooler demanded.

Suddenly three men came and grabbed Frieza taking him in the direction that Friezas ship was detected in.

"Now then,who wants to feel the power of the strongest in the universe!" Cooler boasted.

Cooler has arrived! Will he be able to defeat the androids? How will Frieza recover from his injuries? What is Cell up to and what will become of Trunks? Find out in the next chapter!


	8. You Aren't worthy!

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, except for this story.**

Chapter 8: You aren't worthy!

"Don't make me laugh" responded 17 to Coolers boasting.

"What's that?" Cooler replied hastily.

"You are no match for us, I can sense your power level is even weaker than your brothers" 17 replied with venom in his voice.

"Is that so? Then why are you talking to an after-image?" Cooler replied.

17 had little time to react before Cooler grabbed him from behind and teleported him to the snowy plains of the muscle tower.

Cooler teleported back and grabbed 16 as well,but left 18 behind with Trunks.

"How did you do that?" 17 asked stunned at this technique he had never seen before.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Cooler responded, hate was evident in his voice.

"As a matter of fa-" 17 was cut off with a punch to the back of his head that was followed up with an elbow to the face which was finished by an overhead toss into a hill of snow.

"You shall have the honour of being killed by me" said Cooler as he fired a death beam into the snow which 17 was currently buried under.

The snow in said area melted from the heat generated from Coolers death beam and it had knocked 17 into the icy water.

17 drifted towards the ocean floor but suddenly his eyes flew open.

He resurfaced with vigour and met his opponent's gaze,17 had been lucky enough to shield himself and had no internal injuries from the beam.

16 decided to sit on the sidelines and watch the action from the viewpoint of the tower.

Cooler was surprised at the resilience shown by 17,he had not expected the android to survive that attack.

"You might make a decent challenge yet,give me your best for I shall not be holding back!" Cooler exclaimed in a fierce tone.

17 simply smirked in response , the two fighters rushed each other and engaged in a flurry of punches and kicks.

The speed of the two fighters caused sonic booms and to any civilian it would seem like they were under attack.

17 entered a power struggle with Cooler, arm against arm with both fighters giving it their all.

Cooler realised that he had to improvise to win this fight so he teleported both him and 17 into the icy cold depths of the sea.

Stunned at this move 17 was left open for an attack, something that Cooler took full advantage of.

Cooler slammed his left leg into 17's abdomen forcing the android to lose his grip,Cooler then followed up by slamming his fists on top of 17's head before delivering a kick to 17's ribs.

17 was hurting all over, he hated the fact that he could feel pain, it was a weakness he wasn't used to feeling.

Cooler saw that he had weakened the android with pain and rushed 17 yet again, he gave 17 a series of quick jabs to daze the android even further before he picked up 17 and tossed him back onto land.

17 landed in the snow with a thud, he struggled to get up even with his artificial enhancements aiding him.

17 couldn't believe that this Cooler had so much skill,this technique that allowed him to teleport at will gave Cooler a massive advantage that 17 had to end right now if he were to survive.

17 managed to stand up just in time for Cooler to teleport in front of him.

"I think it is time for you to die" Cooler exclaimed with antagonistic pleasure.

"I wont allow you to harm me any further alien" 17 replied with a grin on his face.

Cooler laughed and blades made of Ki appeared in each of his hands,Cooler brought his hands back ready to slash 17.

It is at this time that 17 made his move, when Cooler slashed at 17 he was met with a barrier made out of Ki.

"Gah what is this?" Cooler exclaimed in shock while maintaining his efforts.

17 simply smirked at the success of his technique, Coolers Ki blades were strong but 17's forcefield was stronger and he pushed Cooler back with extreme force.

"Your teleportation technique is incredible, but it is useless if you cant hurt me" 17 declared with a victorious smile.

"Your defence is strong I will admit that, but it is far from having no flaws." cooler responded coolly.

Cooler looked at the tower and made a grabbing motion with his hand, the tower started to shake and crack.

16 realised that Cooler must be doing something to it so she jumped off the tower and landed safely onto the snow.

The tower had now split in half and Cooler was levitating it via telekinesis.

Cooler positioned the half tower in front of 17 and brought it up before slamming it onto the forcefield.

The forcefield crackled slightly but held strongly, the tower made out of strong rock also held for now.

Cooler continued to slam the tower upon 17's forcefield and did not relent for even a second.

"You see, for even though you may have an ultimate defence, you will have to leave that forcefield sometime to get a shot at me...and when that happens I will be right here to squish you like a bug." Cooler stated with sadistic glee in his voice.

The tower continued to slam the forcefield,however 17 noticed that with every hit it was slightly weakening... a normal being wouldn't have noticed the tiny cracks but 17 was a cybernetic being.

(Ill have to hold my ground till the tower shatters,then I will strike.) 17 devised in his head.

"What's wrong? Not having fun anymore?" Cooler mocked while continuing to slam the barrier with the piece of tower.

17 waited patiently, the cracks in the tower were growing bigger, it wouldn't be long till he could make a move.

Meanwhile …..

Trunk's still laid unconscious, the exhaustion from fighting Cell and 16 had taken its toll on him.

18 watched his sleeping form with curiosity,his jacket had been torn from numerous battles and the sleeves of his pants had been torn.

The sword strapped to his back seemed to be the only form of apparel worn by Trunks that was undamaged.

18 wondered why he wasn't listed in her data-bank and decided that she would get a hair sample to compare DNA with those that were in her data-bank.

She quickly yanked a strand of hair from his head and scanned it through her sensors.

The database went through multiple profiles until it stopped with four people.

It appeared that he was related to Bulma, a friend of Goku's as his DNA matched Bulma's and her parents DNA, interestingly though it also came up as a match to Vegeta.

18 concluded that he must be the son of Bulma and Vegeta,when this coupling happened she had no idea, however this explained a few things to her.

It explained why he was so strong and why he bore the capsule corp logo on his jacket.

18 had no clue where her brother and 16 had been taken to and she knew she wouldn't be able to find them any time soon, so she sat down next to Trunks and waited for them to return.

Back in the snowy regions...

The tower slammed against the barrier one more time before it shattered,17 quickly lowered his barrier and fired a barrage of purple Ki at Cooler taking the alien by complete surprise.

The barrage sent Cooler flying back until he hit a pile of snow effectively caving him under.

Blood seeped into the snow from Coolers injuries effectively creating a big red patch.

17 watched the patch intently before deciding to finish him off.

17 raised his hand outward facing Cooler, a Ki ball was generated and continuously gained size until it was almost bigger than 17 himself and then he fired it directly at Cooler.

The blast vaporised the snow patch and the radius around it, effectively taking a huge chunk out of the snowy island.

Cooler lay underwater bleeding profusely from the combined attacks, the icy water quickly seeped into his wounds numbing them.

Cooler found it hard to move his body and struggled to move his battered and numb body.

16 monitored the situation closely, intent on there being no more distractions she decided to help 17 completely finish off Cooler.

"17 stand back while I do what should have been done in the first place" 16 stated as she powered up a ball of energy in her hands.

"What are you doing?" 17 shouted at 16 as the ball of energy grew to the size of a small moon.

"Doing what you should have done from the start, but of course..never send a man to do a woman's job" 16 replied in a cold tone.

"You could seriously damage the planet! There's no fun in that!" 17 replied in shock.

"You would stop me from finishing this insignificant worm off? Stop me from completing my programming ?" 16 asked with anger evident in her voice.

"He's done, there is no need to cause that kind of destruction." 17 stated in reply.

"Then I guess you are of no longer use to me." 16 replied before quickly throwing the ball of Ki at 17.

17 caught the ball of pure Ki in his hands, the immense pressure knocked him back with every second threatening to annihilate him from existence.

"Got to...get... rid.. of.. this.." 17 said out loud to himself as he struggled to hold onto the ball of pure Ki.

Suddenly a figure came to assist him, it was none other than Cell.

The two managed to push the Ki blast back at 16 sending her flying back to the mainland a few miles from Kami's place where she fell to the ground and sparked from the immense damage she had received.

"Who are you?" 17 asked Cell, surprised at the assistance he had received.

"I guess you could say I am your brother.." Cell replied in his creepy voice.

"What! I don't have a brother!" 17 replied in anger at the mind games this creature was playing with him.

"Oh but you do, I am an android created by Dr Gero just like you..."

"The only reason I saved you from that abomination is because I need you to become complete."Cell replied with a grin on his face.

"What do you mean complete? And how come Dr gero never mentioned you?"17 replied in confusion.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." replied cell with a grin as he opened his tail into what looked like a sucker or a large plunger.

"Stay away from me freak!" 17 yelled as he backed away from Cell.

But Cell was faster and he stuck the sucker over 17's head and started to laugh.

17 struggled to lift the sucker off his head but it continued to suck him inwards,17 started to charge a Ki blast with his right hand as a last resort but quickly found his hands incapacitated.

17 slowly went in further down the sucker until he went all the way down the tube like tail and was absorbed.

Cell's Ki began to flare and he screamed loudly as his body began to change shape, his head became more human like, his arms became longer,his legs became longer and his tail shrunk in size.

When the transformation was complete Cell grinned to himself, he had gained a massive boost in power as well as all of 17's techniques.

Now all he needed to complete his transformation was to absorb android 18,however he had no idea where she was.

Cell had expected her to be with 17 but instead another android had been here, he wouldn't of known 17 was here if it hadn't been for that moon like Ki ball.

Cell flew off towards north city a place he had not checked yet,not noticing a battered Cooler emerge from the sea.

Meanwhile Trunks slowly regained conciousness and attempted to stand but found himself too weak.

"I see you're finally awake" 18 remarked.

"Why didn't you finish me off?"asked Trunks as he eyed 18 with suspicion.

" I told you before, I have no problem with you."18 replied.

"If that's the case what happened here?" Trunks asked still wary of 18.

"You were knocked flat on your ass by an alien,then the alien fought with 16 for awhile till it was seriously injured but then another alien claiming to be its brother showed up and took my brother and 16 away somewhere." 18 replied casually.

"Frieza! I should have known it was him!" Trunks stated with anger.

"Frieza? How do you know that is his name?" 18 asked with curiosity.

"My mother told me stories about him when I was young" Trunks replied slightly letting his guard down.

Trunks felt at ease with 18 for some reason, she wasn't like the 18 from his timeline at all.

Deciding to take the risk Trunks asked for her assistance to Kami's lookout.

"Hey I can't move, could you help me to somewhere.." Trunks asked.

"You want me to carry you? Aren't you a little big for that?" 18 replied.

"Ohh come on knock it off,will you help me or what?" replied Trunks.

"Fine..its not like I have anything else better to do.." 18 replied with a tinge of boredom.

"I warn you though,when my brother gets back if you attempt to stop us I will fight you." 18 warned Trunks before picking him up.

Trunks mulled this over in his mind for a bit before deciding it was a risk he had to take, if he stayed here the other androids may return and trunks was sure they weren't as friendly and besides that he also had Cell to worry about.

It was definitely better for 18 to be near him so he could keep an eye on her.

"Ok I got it.." Trunks finally replied.

"Where to then soldier?" 18 asked with a smile on her face.

"Its not far from here,up in the sky you should see it" Trunks replied.

Sure enough 18 spotted the tower and took off toward it with Trunks in her arms.

Meanwhile back at Frieza's ship...

"Oh quit being such a baby" Bulma scolded Frieza as she was reattaching his tail.

"There!" "All done now" Bulma remarked happy with her work.

Frieza looked in a mirror to view his tail and found that he was satisfied.

"Excellent work, I remember my father's idiotic scientists took weeks to fix that tail up." Frieza complemented Bulma.

"Kid, I think we need to have a talk" Frieza directed at Gohan.

"Yes Frieza?" Gohan replied meekly, he was still afraid of Frieza but he had oddly gotten used to being around him and quite a lot of his hate and fear had vanished.

"I remember on Namek that you were almost killed but yet you ate some kind of bean and miraculously survived.. Where did that bean come from?"asked Frieza.

"That's easy they come from a place called Korin's tower!" Gohan replied.

"Take me there...and don't even think of escaping!" Frieza demanded.

"We can't let you do that" said one of Coolers soldiers.

Frieza made them implode with his telekinesis just like he did to Krillin back on namek.

"Now then..shall we go?"said Frieza with a sadistic grin on his face.

Not long after Gohan and Frieza arrived at Korin's tower, the cat jumped out of his skin at the sight of Frieza and Yajirobe ran for cover.

"I've come for some beans" Frieza said with a sadistic smile.

Cell has absorbed 17! 16 has gone haywire and Trunks has led 18 to the last refuge that he knows!

What will become of Master Roshi and the others? Will trunks be able to recover in time? Will Cell absorb 18 too? Will Cooler and Frieza be able to settle their differences?

Find out in the next chapter!


	9. Finding Faith

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, except for this story.**

Chapter 9 : Finding Faith

"Beans you say?" the cat replied its serious face contrasted by its permanently closed eyes.

"That's right, I was brought here by this child" " I was told that somebody named Korin grew these magical beans" Frieza replied with a grin on his face.

"I am Korin and I'm afraid to tell you that all the beans I once had have been taken" replied the cat now known to Frieza as Korin.

"Who took them?" Frieza immediately demanded.

"I'm sorry I'm not at liberty to say" Korin mocked.

Frieza grabbed Korin by the throat and stared into his eyes with murderous intent.

"You will tell me who took the beans and where I might find them...or I will kill you slowly." threatened Frieza.

"Sorry can't help you" Korin replied,determined to not tell Frieza.

At that moment Yajirobe who was quivering behind his makeshift cover revealed himself.

"Wait! I know where the beans are! Ill tell you just so long as you don't hurt us" yelled Yajirobe.

Frieza dropped Korin to the ground and the cat landed on its feet safely.

"I'm listening but make it quick human."said Frieza with a tone of menace.

"A young woman and man came here not long ago, I didn't see them leave this area so they must have gone up to Kami's palace." Yajirobe responded with a look of fear on his face.

"You heard him, lets go" Frieza directed at Gohan who had not said a word during this whole ideal.

Meanwhile at north city...

Cell was currently looking for android 18 from above the city,but decided it was too difficult to spot her from this distance.

Cell landed in the middle of the city and grinned at the faces of horror the civilians were giving him.

He ripped off a door to a car and grabbed its occupant out and proceeded to absorb him,after all just because he was on his search for android 18 it didn't mean he couldn't continue to power himself up.

His tail quickly gobbled up the civilian and Cell proceeded to the next person he saw.

Cell grinned at how much power he had gained, the waiting and sneaking around had finally paid off.

A local biker gang had decided to attack Cell with their stash of illegal weapons.

The leader of the bikers pulled out his Uzi and started to unload the magazine ,his subordinates who were equipped with various automatic weapons also followed his lead and fired upon Cell.

Cell simply ignored the gunfire and proceeded to absorb his current victim,the gunfire simply ricocheted of his thick skin to the horror of the bikers.

Cell finished the absorption process and turned around to face the bikers with a sadistic grin.

Meanwhile Cooler had dragged himself out of the ocean and used his instant transmission to relocate himself to his flagship.

(I can't believe I have to enter this rejuvenation chamber, I should be the strongest there is!) Cooler thought angrily to himself as he set the chamber to the settings he needed.

Cooler entered the chamber and sealed himself inside causing healing liquid to come pouring inside.

It would be a day in the chamber before he would be able to leave and Cooler hated every moment of it.

Back at Kami's palace...

"Thanks for that ..." Trunks said to 18..his trust increasing little by little.

"It's not like I had anything better to do,besides I doubt my brother would want you to die before he fought you." 18 replied blowing her hair out of her eyes.

"Speaking of your brother he hasn't returned yet.. I think something may of happened to him.." Trunks mused aloud.

"That alien beating my brother? Unlikely..." 18 replied in a haughty tone.

"No not him... I bet it was Cell..." Trunks replied in a soft tone.

"Cell? Who is that?" 18 asked curiously.

"He's a monster...created by Dr Gero, just like you were! His mission is to absorb both you and 17 to become the ultimate warrior.." Trunks replied anger seeping into him as he thought of Cell and what he had done.

Frieza and Gohan arrived at Kami's palace just as Trunks finished explaining Cell's motives to 18.

"Well well, looks like I found the pest who took those beans I've been looking for"

"If you are wise you will hand them over to me immediately" Frieza exclaimed.

"Frieza!" Trunks yelled in anger, his teeth clenching.

"Oh I see my reputation proceeds me...so knowing who I am will you surrender the beans..or your life?" threatened Frieza.

"Now now,if what Trunk's says is true then you all need to work together to defeat this Cell creature" said Master Roshi who had been listening in on the conversation between 18 and Trunks.

"Why should I care about this Cell?" "You have no proof he exists" Frieza inquired.

"Because if you don't ,you too will be destroyed" Roshi replied.

"Hmm I see your point human..very well I will band with this little group of yours for now.."Frieza replied his face displayed neutrality.

"Ok so we need to come up with a plan then...I think it is best if we trained in preparation of Cell."

"The best way to do this would definitely be to use the hyperbolic time chamber, in one day you can get a years worth of training.

"I suggest we go in pairs, I will go with 18." "Frieza I noticed that Gohan is with you,you can go in with him after we get out." Trunks devised despite his deep hatred for Frieza.

He had to let personal issues take a backseat until Cell has been dealt with.

"Are we all in agreement?" Trunks asked the other warriors.

"Why do you go first?" Frieza asked in annoyance, he wanted to get as powerful as quickly as he could.

"Because I am the strongest here and right now 18 needs to be out of Cells reach,at least this way she can gain strength." Trunks replied hoping that Frieza would accept that answer.

"Very well... " Frieza replied in acknowledgement.

"Mr Popo, please open the time chamber door" Trunks asked politely.

Looking back at Gohan, Trunks spoke to him.

"Listen Gohan,after this is all done I need to talk to you."

After his small speech Trunks and 18 entered the hyperbolic time chamber while Frieza and Gohan were left to wait anxiously.

The door closed behind Trunks and 18 leaving them inside for an entire day.

Trunks took a moment to take in his surroundings as Krillin had not briefed him on the specifics of the time chamber.

The floor was a blue marble and the walls were lined with shelves filled with books of unknown origin.

To the left there were two king sized beds and on the right side there was a giant spa bath.

What lay in front shocked both Trunks and 18, it was an endless floor of white that seemingly led to nowhere and on the exterior of the building there was a giant hourglass.

"Well at least I'll be comfy in here" 18 grinned.

Trunks didn't take notice of 18's remark as he was still stunned at what he had just seen.

18 wandered around some more and discovered a fridge not too far away from the main room.

"Oh hey look there's some food here too" 18 exclaimed in happiness.

Trunks turned around,taking notice of 18's remark this time.

"I thought androids didn't need to eat?" Trunks questioned with his brows raised.

"Maybe that's because I'm not an android..." 18 replied as she popped her head out of the fridge with a playful smile.

"What? What do you mean?" Trunks replied in confusion.

"Maybe I'll tell you later, but for now we need to train right?"

"I don't know if my brother has been absorbed like you said..but from what you have told me its going to take a lot of power to stop this Cell" 18 replied.

"Yeah...he's unlike anything I've ever seen before.." Trunks replied solemnly as he remembered his fight with Cell.

"Come on then lets train over there" said 18 as she pointed to the white floor.

Trunks nodded and they both headed over to the white floor that seemed endless and led to nowhere in particular.

Upon stepping onto the ground Trunks was brought to his knees from an increased gravity.

"What's wrong?" asked a surprised 18 as she had no problem walking.

"This gravity is heavy.. I've never felt anything like it" Trunks replied as he struggled to stand.

"Well get used to it, we need to train" 18 replied in a serious tone.

Trunks started pushing himself up but to no avail.

"Come on you can do better than that" said 18 in a slightly annoyed tone.

Trunks clenched his teeth and began to concentrate,his hair flashed gold .

Trunks finally stood up against the increased gravity as a super Saiyan.

"About time, lets get on with this" 18 stated before getting into her fighting stance.

"Right!" Agreed Trunks as he too readied into his fighting stance.

The two warriors stared each other down until eventually Trunks made the first move.

18 dodged his punch and grabbed his arm tossing him to the ground,Trunks got back up and tried to land a kick on 18's arm but was blocked by 18's right arm.

18 retaliated with a palm strike from her left hand to Trunk's face ,causing Trunks to flinch slightly from the unexpected attack.

"You should have been able to avoid those attacks, what's wrong?" 18 questioned in an authoritative tone.

"I'm still adjusting to the gravity.." Trunks replied before readjusting himself back into position.

This time it was 18 who led the attack and she threw a punch at Trunk's face which Trunks blocked and countered with a straight punch to 18's stomach.

18 elbowed Trunks in the stomach and then threw another punch at his torso which Trunks managed to block with his right forearm.

"Wooo I'm beat what do you say to a break?" Trunks asked wiping sweat from his face.

"Shouldn't we keep training?" 18 replied to Trunks while she flicked her earring.

"There's such a thing as training too hard,the body only gets so much out of it a day before its moot point." replied Trunks as he cracked his knuckles.

"Fine.. I see your point..lets go eat then." 18 shrugged as it didn't make any sense to argue against that kind of logic.

Trunks had a plateful of chicken and corn and proceeded to scoff it down at superhuman speeds.

18 however had a bowl of soup and was silently eating it by the spoonful.

Trunks had moved onto his third plate by the time 18 had halfway consumed her soup, this time eating some fried squid.

"Don't you ever stop eating?" 18 quizzed Trunks with a look of amusement on her face.

"I'm half Saiyan so I guess it comes with the territory" Trunks replied rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well it's time for a bath" 18 said as she left the table that was situated next to the fridge that seemingly had an unlimited supply of food.

"Don't even think of peeking" 18 quickly added waving her finger at Trunks.

"Wouldn't dream of it"Trunks replied half laughing.

18 set the bath to hot water and undressed herself and quickly hopped in the bath when it was ready.

Setting herself in a comfortable position she laid down and stretched her legs out enjoying the nice warm water.

Trunks had finally finished eating and decided to explore the area while 18 had her bath.

Trunks browsed the shelves of books and picked up one that talked about the other-world.

When somebody dies they go to the other-world where they shall be judged by their previous deeds and sent to either the spirit world or hell..more commonly known as the home for infinite losers.

Noticeable beings that exist in other-world are the Kai's are god like beings that overlook certain parts of the universe.

The only way that someone can be revived is via the dragonballs ,several planets hold these objects of immense power but none are more notable than planet Earth and planet Namek.

There is an alternative however, if given permission a person can come back for twenty four hours before being recalled back to their domain.

Trunks shut the book and placed it back on the shelf, Namek was a place he often heard about from his mother when she warned him of danger but he had forgotten that it contained dragonballs.

(Hmmm I should check the place out after this business with Cell) Trunks thought to himself.

Forgetting that 18 was still in the bath Trunks walked in to freshen himself up but was immediately sent flying back from a Ki blast.

"Pervert!" 18 yelled at Trunks as he rubbed the back of his head after landing on it.

"I'm sorry I forgot, I got lost in this book you see and...nevermind I'm off to bed" Trunks replied ashamed at his mistake.

Trunks hopped into the king sized bed and pulled the cover over himself.

Meanwhile Frieza paced outside impatiently, he didn't often wait for what he wanted and he didn't like the fact that he had to team up with the young man and woman...something about them made his blood boil.

Gohan was getting a hug from Mrs Briefs and she pulled out some cookies for him to eat.

Master Roshi was having a perverse conversation about 18 and Mrs Briefs with Oolong and Mr Briefs was currently in deep thought.

"That's it! I've had it with sitting here doing nothing!, I'm moving the ship here at least then we can secure it from this Cell creature.." Frieza exclaimed in annoyance.

"I'm coming too!" Gohan stated .

"No you stay here, I wont be long."Frieza responded before quickly taking off towards his ship.

Frieza arrived at the ship,his wounds had been healed by one of the senzu beans and travel had been much faster for him.

"My dear, it is time to move the ship to a more secure location"Frieza told Bulma before setting the coordinates in.

The ship made fast progress and landed on Kami's tower leaving Dr briefs to marvel in its sight.

But what shocked them the most was the sight of their missing daughter exiting the spacecraft.

"Hi guys! Miss me?" said Bulma as she waved to her parents.

"So that's where you were, I thought you were killed with the others." Mr briefs replied tears of happiness welling up in his eyes.

Bulma embraced her parents with a hug and Mr Briefs whispered a question into her ear.

"No dad I'm fine..better than fine actually I've learnt a lot living with Frieza!" Bulma replied with a lack of silence that her father had employed.

Frieza simply looked in their direction with amusement while Mr Briefs tried to quite his daughters words.

Back in the hyperbolic time chamber...

Time has passed and Trunks has gotten completely used to the higher gravity.

Today Trunks and 18 had decided to venture deeper into the white nothingness to see if it actually led anywhere but they had stumbled across an odd climate change.

It had started to snow out of nowhere and it made training much harder.

Trunks and 18 trudged their way through the thick snow and frosty wind back into the comfy area where there was food and a hot bath.

"This place is so bizzare" 18 mused aloud

"You got that right, it gives a good opportunity to practice our energy attacks though."

"I say we try it tomorrow" Trunks replied.

"Yeah sure, I could use some improvement on my Ki blasts."

Trunks made his way to the fridge and heated up some fried rice and began to wolf it down.

18 had some fruit salad with yoghurt and ate slowly,by the time she was finished Trunks had devoured his pizza and a few bowls of soup to boot as well.

"Mind if I have a bath this time?" Trunks asked hoping he wouldn't be Ki blasted again.

"Yeah sure, I'm going to head off to bed." 18 replied waving Trunks off.

Trunks let the hot water pour into the spa and removed his top and pants and then finally everything else unaware that 18 was watching him from a distance.

(Wow he has a nice ass...turn around you bastard...damn it why did you have to go do that.) 18 thought to herself pervertedly as Trunks entered the bath.

Trunks relaxed, it had been a long time since he had been able to have a bath and it had never been as good as this.

He let a sigh of content rush out from within him and started to scrub himself with soap.

(I can't believe I'm hanging out with the android..speaking of which she still hasn't told me what she meant before.. I better ask her again." Trunks thought to himself as he relaxed.

Ten minutes later he emerged out of the bathtub and 18 hurried to her bed and pretended to be asleep.

Trunks got dressed and headed to his bed and hopped in under the covers.

"Hey 18..are you awake?" Trunks asked softly not wanting to wake her if she was.

"Yeah?" 18 replied curious to see if he had spotted her.

"What did you mean you aren't an android?" Trunks asked softly.

"Go to sleep I'm not talking about this yet.."18 responded softy.

Cooler is healing..but will he be in time to be of any use? 18 is feeling an attraction to Trunks..but is it mutual? What became of 16? And what will this Training result in? Find out in the next chapter!


	10. Reconcilliation

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, except for this story.**

Chapter 10: Reconciliation

Time seemed to fly in the hyperbolic time chamber,day and night had no real meaning.

Climate changes were common, ranging from intense wind, icy snow and raging inferno's.

The gravity got denser as you went deeper into the chamber and training became exhausting.

Every day the chamber forced you to a limit and then required you to break it.

Trunks currently lay in bed dreaming..

Fire scorched the city, people could be heard screaming.

Glass shattered in multiple directions, explosions rang though the air.

Trunks was evacuating civilians, shoving them into the tunnels that led to safety.

Children were crying ,some were orphaned while others were being comforted by their parents.

A big explosion hit the tunnel entrance effectively killing the civilians and sealing tunnel.

Trunks who was blown away by the force of the impact slowly stood up.

A young black haired man and a young blond woman smirked at the destruction they had caused.

Trunks yelled at the two figures only to be met with a punch to the stomach.

The young woman picked him up by the collar of his shirt and smirked at his pain.

A young girl who had fallen behind the others had finally reached the evacuation point.

She backed into a corner to hide from the androids but the man spotted her and walked to her position.

The blond woman smirked at Trunks and then the young man broke the little girls neck.

"NOOOOO!" Trunks screamed out in his sleep waking 18 from her light sleep.

This had not been the first time she had been woken from Trunks suddenly screaming in the night.

18 decided she would ask him about these nightmares when he woke up but for now she would practice perfecting a new technique she had acquired through training.

18 trudged out into the deeper ends of the snow and icy wind, she raised her right arm and stretched it out and divided her index and middle finger into a v-shape.

Concentrating she formed Ki between her fingers and fired, the Ki travelled into two separate beams and the converged into a ball of Ki that split and formed many smaller beams that bombarded the snow like an artillery strike.

Smiling at the success of her technique 18 pondered in her mind what to call it.

(Hmm, do I really have to give it a name? names are kind of stupid..)

Trunks awoke from his nightmare and marched out towards 18.

"Hey there..what was that just now?" Trunks asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"A new technique I've been working on." 18 replied smirking.

"Would you mind showing it to me?"Trunks asked hoping to see what had woken him from that dreadful nightmare.

"Only if you tell me why you keep screaming at night" 18 said with a stern face and her arms crossed.

"Well...I...it's a long story." Trunks replied solemnly.

"Tell me.." 18 replied her face unchanged.

"I think you better sit down for this one" Trunks replied as he motioned to the table area.

After they both took a seat Trunks began to explain.

"You see I'm actually from another timeline, in this timeline both you and your brother have killed all the fighters...except me."

"Ever since I was a child I have been hunted and toyed with,always driven into a corner but never finished off." Trunks looked down with a frown on his face.

"The screams you have been hearing are a result of me remembering things in the past through my subconscious." Trunks explained, pain clear on his face.

"I see... I'm sorry to hear that..it must have been horrible." said 18 as she looked into his eyes.

"It's funny I actually went back in time to kill you,but here I am protecting you from Cell" Trunks strainfully laughed.

"Trunk's I just want you to know, I'm not like that person you know from your time." 18 replied in a sincere tone.

"I know,it's why I have been able to trust you..its an odd feeling." Trunks replied in sincerity.

"Trunks...I told you I wasn't an android but I never elaborated...I think I can tell you now." 18 said in a soft tone.

"You see, me and my brother were actually human in the past but DR Gero kidnapped us and did all sorts of experiments that resulted in what you see today."

"I don't remember much of my past as Dr Gero placed inhibitors in my brain ,but sometimes memories leak out." "My brother speaks of it rarely but I suspect it is what made him so rebellious against Gero." 18 proclaimed ,her facial features sad.

"I guess you could say I am a cyborg." added 18 her face changing to a more neutral tone.

"I guess that explains some things then...we always acted on the assumption that you and your brother were fully machine" Trunks replied his face turned stern.

"It's no wonder that our inventions had no effect" he quickly added.

"So where does this bring us now?" 18 questioned.

"Back to training I guess, I need to work on Ki control, and...there's something I didn't tell you or anyone else for that matter.."

"When I fought Cell and he absorbed Krillin something inside me snapped, I...changed." "I had the chance to completely finish him off but I missed it because I was blinded with pure rage.."Trunks replied in a grave voice.

"I need to master that form if I am to beat Cell, I just need to figure out how."

"I find the best solution to anger is to let off steam once in a while." 18 replied blowing hair out of her face.

"How so? " Trunks enquired with his brows raised in interest.

"I would usually vent my frustration on something..well I did...till Gero shut us in those pods." 18 replied anger seeping into her as she remembered all the things Gero did.

"Come on lets go blow some steam off then,,"said Trunks as he rushed to where they usually trained.

"Trunks...I..nevermind." 18 stopped herself short and followed Trunks.

Frieza had grown bored of waiting and engaged Gohan in a sparring match, Gohan who had his energy drained wasn't as strong as he usually was and could only block Friezas attacks.

Frieza smirked to himself as he was merely going easy on the child,this was merely entertainment.

Frieza kicked at Gohan continuously switching from leg to leg after each kick, never stopping for a second.

Gohan was getting tired from blocking the onslaught of kicks and it was becoming visible to everyone.

Bulma and her parents had been sitting down around the guardians chair that Kami used to sit on before he died. Mattresses were spread over the floor,Mr briefs had gone in the capsule car to go get them as they had to wait a whole day.

Bulma yawned as night had arrived and she was getting sleepy,she had been telling her parents about all the things she had learnt while in space and it took a lot out of her.

"Hey guys! Would you keep it down? some of us are tired you know!" Bulma called out to Frieza and Gohan.

Frieza stopped his assault on Gohan much to Gohan's relief.

"You would presume to make demands of me woman?"exclaimed Frieza as he turned to face Bulma.

"If you don't stop that racket right now I'm going to come over there and kick your ass!" Bulma yelled at Frieza.

"I'd like to see you try" Frieza replied with an amused smirk.

"Fine, I guess you don't need me to fix that tail up everytime it gets damaged now do you?" Bulma retorted with her arms crossed and a menacing look on her face.

Gohan was terrified of Bulma's yelling ,while Frieza was shocked.

Both Frieza and Gohan ceased sparring for the rest of the night after that,Frieza slept with one eye open in his personal quarters and Gohan fell asleep watching the stars outside. Oolong lay asleep on master Roshi's stomach who was sleeping under a palm tree and Bulma's parents snored in their mattresses next to Bulma.

Bulma lay asleep on her mattress lost in a dream.

"Well done my dear,you deserve a reward for doing so well." Frieza smirked as he cupped Bulma's chin.

Frieza began to ravish her body leaving no spot untouched while Bulma just moaned in estacy.

Hours later...

The morning sun rose and the Hyperbolic time chamber door opened, two figures stepped out.

Trunks's hair had grown almost shoulder length,his jacket was torn and ragged even more than previously and his pants had huge holes on every angle.

18 however looked relatively the same but her denim jacket was destroyed and her shirt had rips in it revealing some skin,her denim skirt had tears in it and her pants were torn up as well.

Bulma studied Trunk's face as it looked familiar to her but she couldn't quite figure out why.

Bulma began to wonder who this person was as did Gohan as this man had said his name.

"Hey guys, I guess some of you will want to know who I am." Trunks scratched the back of his head nervously

18 put her hand on his shoulder and walked away giving him some space with his mother.

Trunks walked over to his mother and requested that the others leave to which they obliged by entering the guardian's chamber leaving Trunks and Bulma near the ship to talk.

"Hello mother" said Trunks making sure to keep his voice at a neutral tone so that only those he wanted to hear this conversation could do so.

"Whaaaat? Are you talking to me?" Bulma replied pointing to herself.

"I know this is going to sound strange but I am from an alternate timeline, I am your son and also the son of Vegeta" Trunks replied motioning his mother to be quiet.

"The reason I want to keep this quiet is because I don't trust Frieza, let me explain."

Trunks explained how he came to be here and why he didn't want anyone other than Gohan and her to know of his true identity.

"Everyone this is Trunks,he is a relative of Vegeta's from the Saiyan home planet." Bulma proclaimed.

Everyone except Frieza shook his hand and gossiped among themselves.

"Well time to go I guess..." said Trunks as he went to take off,he was stopped by Bulma.

"You can't fight this Cell creature alone and besides your clothes are a mess,lets get you cleaned up.

Suddenly Cooler appeared out of thin air,surprising everyone.

"Oh it looks like I interrupted something..." "Don't worry I am only here to talk to my dear brother and then I shall be off" Cooler exclaimed in a arrogant voice.

"Dear brother,what is your plan against these androids?" Cooler asked with a tinge of venom in his voice.

"There is a chamber here that allows you to get a years worth of training in just one day, I plan on entering it with this child here." Frieza replied glaring at his brother.

"Is that so...well I'm afraid that won't be happening." Cooler replied.

"And why is that?" Frieza challenged Cooler.

"Because I'm coming with you, instead of that snivelling monkey." Cooler replied not backing down from his younger brothers challenge.

"How did you find me here?" Frieza asked curiously.

"Since our last fight I have acquired many abilities dear brother, one of which allows me to focus on a Ki source and travel to it instantaneously."

"It's called instant transmission and it is one of my favourite techniques." Cooler replied with pride.

"Well then... that is interesting... I suppose I could let you enter with me.." Frieza replied smirking at the thought of gaining such an ability.

"Then it is decided,we shall enter right now." Cooler replied ,laughing at his brothers gullibility.

Mr Popo opened the door to the time chamber and the brothers entered without saying a word.

Mr's briefs had fainted from the whole ideal and Mr briefs had her in his arms.

"She's ok,just in shock" Dr briefs told his daughter.

"Thank goodness...now Trunks I have something for you and the others."

"I had Vegeta's Saiyan armour replicated during my travels with Frieza, I had planned to let him and his soldiers use it but Frieza refused to use the armour in anyway , I think it will be a perfect fit for you guys" Bulma explained.

Bulma went into the ship and brought out a box and opened it revealing some Saiyan armour.

The chest-piece was was white with yellow plates and the suit that went with it was blue,there were also white gloves and boots to accompany the rest of the attire.

"Well help yourselves guys... just uhh go into the ship to change." Bulma announced.

Trunks helped himself to a suit of armour and entered the ship to get changed out of his tattered clothes,18 and Gohan followed after.

Trunks noticed that the armour was flexible but rather hard to touch as he slipped on the armour.

Shortly after Gohan,Trunks and 18 all stepped out of the ship wearing Saiyan armour.

"Well it looks like it's time then..." said Trunks as he looked out to the sky.

Frieza and Cooler had been training intensely ever since they entered the time chamber, not much surprised the two brothers as they were both used to higher gravity and had visited many planets with weird qualities.

"You are weak brother! I can't believe you have allowed to let those humans live!" Cooler exclaimed as he fired a giant ball of Ki at Frieza.

"You and your honour, why don't you just shut up" Frieza retorted as he grabbed the energy ball and threw it back at Cooler.

"When this Cell creature is finished, I am coming for you next little brother." Cooler replied as he teleported out of the blast range .

Meanwhile Trunks ,18 and Gohan were currently searching for Cell, Trunk didn't want Gohan in this fight but he had insisted.

It reminded Trunks of when the Gohan from his time went to fight the androids,he now understood why Gohan had done it.

Trunks fought in his mind over what to do, Gohan would be no match for Cell and would only get in the way,but if he knocked him out and something were to happen Gohan would likely be tormented over the ideal just like Trunks was.

After thinking it over for awhile Trunks had decided to let Gohan come with them, he didn't want Gohan to feel that kind of torment.

Cell was absorbing people from all the cities from what Trunk could see, they had looked in all the major cities but one...south city.

When they arrived in south city they found it to be in shambles like the rest,cars strewn about, shattered windows and spent bullets.

Exploring the area to make sure Cell wasn't still in the area they came across a TV store which was intact, on the television Cell was announcing a tournament that only the strongest fighters could participate in.

The rules were simple, if nobody can defeat Cell, he will destroy the world... and to make his point Cell pulled the camera man out and ripped his head off.

The announcement told the location and the time everyone had to train till it began, it kept repeating these details over and over indicating it was a looped recording.

"We better head back to the lookout" Trunks stated to the others.

Cell grinned as he levelled a building,ripping its foundation out of the ground to use as an arena in his tournament.

(Those fools will inevitably come rushing in to defeat me, but I have a few surprises for them) Cell grinned as he thought to himself.

Trunks and 18 have completed their training in the Hyperbolic time chamber but will it be enough? Where is 16? What will be the result of Cooler and Frieza's training?

Find out in the next chapter!

A/N

Please review,it doesn't take long and helps dramatically to improve the story.

I don't mind if you tell me things you don't like , things you have liked so far or even something you would like to see further on in the story. I thank everyone who has taken time to read my story so far and I hope you enjoy later chapters.


	11. Decisive Battle

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, except for this story.**

Chapter 11:Decisive battle

The tournament Cell was hosting was beginning today, Frieza and Cooler had completed their training in the hyperbolic time chamber exactly a week ago and everybody had been sparring during the wait.

But now was the time to leave, the fight for Earth begins today.

The location of the fight was conveniently not too far away and had little chance of many civilians getting involved.

Unfortunately there were some civilians who thought they had a chance against Cell,one in particular had a news crew hanging around him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen,I'm glad you could all make it."

"As explained before, the rules are simple...die and another shall take your place until one of you somehow defeats me ..this is unlikely however and if you fail to do so.. and I shall blow up the planet!" Cell proclaimed.

"Now who shall go first?" Cell enquired gleefully, he couldn't wait to start killing and most of all absorb 18.

"I the great Hercule Satan shall! You will regret comin to Earth you wierdo!" Hercule the man who was surrounded by the news crew exclaimed as he stepped onto the arena.

"Fine let us begin then..." Cell replied with a grin on his face.

"Take this you freak!" Hercule yelled out as he did a flying kick into Cell's chest.

Cell simply looked at Hercule with amusement.

Hercule punched Cell rapidly in the face to little effect as it didn't even harm Cell one bit.

Cell simply flicked Hercule out of the arena sending the man into an unconscious state.

"Oops looks like I overdid it." said Cell right before laughing.

"Next" Cell said with his arms crossed.

The onlooking civilians just stood frozen with fear, Hercule their inspiration had been knocked out with a flick.

"If nobody comes onto the stage, I will take that as giving up and I will blow the planet into pieces!" threatened Cell.

Trunk's went to hop onto the arena but was stopped by Cooler.

"Stay back weakling, I have to restore my families honour." said Cooler as he shoved Trunks back and stepped onto the stage.

"Hmphh and who might you be?" questioned Cell as he hadn't spotted Cooler fighting 17.

"You took the life of the one I needed to kill, that means you must now take his burden now." Cooler replied.

"We will see..." replied Cell,smirking at the pride of Cooler.

Cooler started off by firing a Ki blast at Cell and then dashed towards him.

Cell batted away the Ki blast just in time to be kicked into the air by Cooler.

Cooler dashed after him and punched Cell in the stomach and followed it with a knee before finally teleporting behind Cell and punching him in the back sending him into the ground.

Cooler then jumped on Cells stomach and stomped on him continuously,making the android vomit blood.

Jumping off Cell, Cooler began to kick him in the ribs making Cell cough up more blood.

"Its time to finish you" Cooler exclaimed as he made a blade out of ki.

Cooler stabbed at Cell but was blown back by a powerful energy force.

"Did you really think that would finish me?" Cell exclaimed in a mocking tone as he got up off the floor.

Cooler picked himself off the floor and ran at Cell, Cell smirked in anticipation.

Cooler rammed into Cell with the force of his body sending the android backwards from the impact.

"You have fighting spirit, but I wonder if you can handle this?" said Cell as he levelled himself out and dashed into Cooler using Ki.

The two collided into each other and both fighters wrestled for the upper hand.

" You see while I may not be perfect, I have found another way to gain immense power" Cell grinned while explaining this to Cooler while they were struggling.

Cell kneed Cooler in the stomach,gave him an uppercut and kicked him flying into the air.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" shouted Cell as he shot a kamehameha wave right into Cooler,ripping a giant hole through the alien's chest.

"Hahaha! It seems you underestimated me dear friend!" laughed Cell as Cooler fell outside the arena bleeding profusely from his wound.

"Well looks like you won't survive for long,its such a shame." mocked Cell.

"Any other takers!" Cell enquired with pride.

Trunk's stepped forward and climbed onto the arena.

"Cell it's time to end this..." said Trunks as he pulled out his sword from the holster strapped to his armour.

"Trunks...I'm disappointed, I had hoped to save you for last."

"You're about to see a real super Saiyan..." Trunks proclaimed with vigour.

Trunks powered up into Super Saiyan 2 with ease due to his training in the hyperbolic time chamber,his hair became longer and rigid.

Trunks body now looked like it was in gold flames,electricity danced around his body.

"So I see you can control that form somewhat,but can you keep it up!" said Cell in response to the transformation as he fired a volley of Ki blasts at Trunks.

Trunks dodged the volley and lashed out at Cell cutting his abdomen open, Cell grabbed the wound as blood seeped out.

"Impressive,but it will take more than that." said Cell as the wound started to seal up via Cell's regeneration factor.

Trunks replied by kicking Cell in the stomach and fired a Ki beam at point blank range.

"Are you really that idiotic? I have attained a power that supersedes yours!" Cell yelled as he yet again regenerated the damage he had taken.

Cell grabbed Trunks by the neck,threw him like a rag-doll and dashed after him unleashing a flurry of punches before giving him a mighty uppercut sending the half Saiyan into the air.

Teleporting behind Trunks grabbing him he then dashed in a burst of Ki into the arena floor before putting his hand over a stunned Trunk's face and fired a large red Ki blast causing a large explosion that blew a hole into the arena.

"Hahaha,courtesy of android 13" "Oh I did so enjoy absorbing those other models." boasted Cell as the smoke was clearing.

Trunks lay in a depression on the arena,cracks spread outward from the hole indicating the arena had little strength left.

Blood dripped off Trunk's face and his Saiyan armour had tears in it.

Trunks was in pain,his Saiyan instincts were telling him to give Cell that pain tenfold.

Flipping himself into a standing with the aid of his sword Trunks readied himself for the next round of fighting.

"Are you surprised? Like I said before I am much stronger than you.." boasted Cell yet again.

"I'm going to prove you wrong and you will beg me for your life before I'm finished." said Trunks as his Saiyan blood was getting the better of his training.

Cell laughed at this statement but was cut-off with a kick to the face from Trunks.

Trunks punched Cell in the stomach again and again making the android suffer as much as possible unaware of the tail above him.

"Trunks look out!" 18 yelled out.

But it was too late as the tail began to suck him inside

"Nooo!" 18 yelled as she fired her new attack that was dubbed "splitting blast" by Trunks in the time chamber.

The beams converged and then split apart bombarding Cell with energy,a few of the beams hit his tail and ripped it off leaving Trunks to struggle against the now dismembered tail.

"I see you wish to join the fun,very well." Cell said to 18,his tail already being replaced by his regeneration factor.

Cell clicked his fingers and seven mini Cell's came dashing out from behind some pillars of stone.

"I call these Cell Jr's ,usually I would need 18's body to reproduce but as you can see I have found a way around that" Cell announced with a smirk.

The Cell Jr's were small and blue,they dashed at the fighters with speed and precision.

Two Cell Jr's attacked Frieza from both sides,Frieza elbowed one in the face and blocked the others attack with his forearm.

18 and Gohan were occupied with two Cell Jr's each , 18 was holding out against the two currently fighting her, she dodged and weaved through their attacks with grace; another perk of her training with Trunks.

The two Cell Jr's realised that their current plan of attack wasn't working so they stopped and charged up kamehameha's.

18 made a shield of Ki to protect herself from the waves of energy,negating the damage.

Gohan was being knocked around as the two Cell Jr's toyed with him.

Kicking him back and forth breaking ribs and causing the small Saiyan hybrid to cough up blood brought glee to the Cell Jr's.

The last Cell Jr was chasing after the fleeing civilians torturing them to the best of it's ability,ultimately fulfilling it's sadistic desires.

Hercule Satan woke up to people being ripped apart by small flying creatures,he couldn't believe his eyes.

Hercule had never seen anything like it,this Cell creature had knocked him out with ease and now he was seeing people shooting lasers out of their hands.

Even the little boy was fighting these creatures ,it all had to be a dream he decided a big realistic dream.

"Hercule-san save us!" a Japanese man wearing judo gear yelled as a Cell Jr started tugging on his arm causing the bones to snap.

(This is all just a big dream,people can't fly! It must be some kind of trick! That Cell creature must have drugged me! Of course that's how he was able to defeat me!) Hercule deduced in his own mind denying what his very eyes saw.

Trunks broke free of his bondage and met face to face with Cell,Cell smirked at the current situation.

While both Frieza and 18 had the upper hand in their fights,Gohan was getting the crap beat out of him...it wouldn't be long till he was finished and ready to absorb.

Cell then noticed that both Hercule and Cooler were still alive and his resolve began to fade away.

The human he had nothing to worry about,but the alien was dangerous even if he wasn't powerful enough to defeat Cell he might be able to assist the others in defeating his Cell Jr's.

Trunks panted,escaping the inside of the tail had taken much force;more than what he had expected.

"Cell,you face me! Face me you coward!" Trunks yelled at Cell in anger as the android was looking in the direction of Cooler.

Cell turned his attention back to Trunks,he would deal with the others at an opportune time.

Grinning Cell shot a Ki blast at Trunks but missed completely, Trunks attempted to fire his own Ki blast at Cell but was struck in the back by the ball of Ki Cell had shot.

"Ahh that fool Yamcha may have been a weakling,but he had an inspiring technique." Cell thought out loud.

In the meantime Cooler rushed the Cell Jr's and decapitated one with a Ki blade and grabbed the other one by the head and squeezed really hard causing the little creatures head to squish in a messy gore.

Frieza looked over at Cooler and Gohan,deducing that Cooler had saved the boy for his own means,having a glimpse of the battle that had just taken place he realised that destroying the head was the only sure way to kill these creatures.

Frieza grabbed one of his attackers with his tail and shot a beam through its head.

Letting the dead corpse fall,Frieza turned his attention to the other assailant with a menacing grin on his face.

The little look-alike exploded as Frieza used his telepathy to make it's head implode.

A dazed and battered Gohan struggled to open his eyes as they were swollen from the beating he had taken,Cooler waited patiently for Gohan to open his eyes but was driven off into a fight with a third Cell Jr.

Frieza took this opportunity to grab Gohan and hide him from the eyes of Cooler,Frieza knew his older brother had a plan involving Gohan and he would not let that plan come to fruition.

He would turn Gohan into a weapon to use against those that defied him and use Earth as his new base of operations...yes it would be glorious , Frieza thought to himself.

Gohan opened his eyes,his vision still blurry he thought he saw his father but then the vision of Goku disappeared and was replaced with Friezas face.

"I knew you would save me..." Gohan managed to squeeze out just before losing conciousness.

Frieza grinned at his triumph over Cooler, he would influence Gohan and shape him to his needs.

Cooler jabbed his hand straight through the Cell Jr's head causing blood to gush over his hand.

(It seems my brother has taken the kid...damn it,he must have seen right through me!) Cooler thought to himself angrily as he took off in search of Gohan and Frieza.

18 had also taken note to destroy the heads, it stopped them from regenerating and a chance to end this once and for all.

18 put a hand to each side of her body and fired a photon blast at both the Cell Jr's,vaporising their entire bodies in an instant.

18 looked to the arena,Cell had Trunk's neck in a tight grip attempting to break his neck.

18 rushed to his aid and struck Cell in the stomach with a kick,causing him to drop Trunks.

"Come on Trunks remember what we came here to do!" 18 lectured as she helped Trunks back onto his feet.

"Right" Trunks nodded in agreement and positioned his hands in front of him charging up his Ki.

18 raised her hand too and charged her Ki too,Cell put his hands to his side and began to chant the kamehameha speech.

Both Trunks and 18 fired their Ki waves at Cell who in turn fired his kamehameha wave to combat the force.

Trunk's masenko and 18's high pressure energy wave clashed into Cell's Kamehameha wave and a power struggle ensued.

Cell pushed his hands further away from his body increasing the output of Ki,pushing back the rival energy waves Cell began to move forward.

Both Trunks and 18 were being pushed back from the increased Ki output,both 18 and Trunks were gritting their teeth from the pressure.

(Gohan..I need a miracle..) Trunks wished in his mind.

Suddenly the spirit of Gohan appeared next to him and nodded,Trunks suddenly felt much more powerful and pushed his Ki further.

Trunks could see the spirit of Gohan unleashing a masenko too,but he knew it wasn't real..Gohan had been dead for a long time now.

Cell struggled with this sudden increase and was overwhelmed by the combined efforts of 18 and the invigorated Trunks.

Cell was vaporised from existence, both Trunks and 18 dropped to the ground panting from the phenomenal effort they had pushed themselves to.

Trunks looked up and saw the Gohan from his time smile and vanish before Trunks fell over and laid next to 18 who had also fallen into a lying state.

Meanwhile Cooler had found the boy's energy signature,it was faint showing that he had fallen into an unconscious state yet again.

(It's a good thing that I can sense energy signatures..unlike my dear brother.. I may not be too late.) Cooler thought to himself.

Cooler flew towards the Ki signature and quickly spotted Gohan lying propped against a rock.

Landing down to the ground he met face to face with his younger brother Frieza.

"Frieza the time has come for you to die.." Cooler stated proudly.

"I don't think so, it is you who will die brother!" Frieza replied firing a death beam at Cooler.

Cooler dashed out of the way and shoulder barged into Frieza, Frieza caught the attack and attempted to throw him back.

Cooler continued the charge but Frieza had the upper hand due to Coolers injuries.

Frieza tossed Cooler aside and kicked him in the groin.

Cooler's eyes bulged at the impact he received, his groin was different to a saiyans or humans but still generated immense pain when struck.

Frieza smirked sadisticly and got on top of Cooler before proceeding to punch his face in,blood flew from each impact and Frieza found he was enjoying himself.

Cooler pushed Frieza off his body and kicked him away.

Spitting the blood out of his mouth Cooler watched Frieza get up.

"This one will decide it all brother!" Cooler exclaimed with eagerness as he floated up into the sky raising his hands,quickly generating the energy for his final attack.

Cooler threw the supernova like energy ball at Frieza, the pink ball of destruction closed in but Frieza quickly threw his hand out and fired a powerful beam knocking the blast back at Cooler.

The combined beam from Frieza and the supernova ball slammed into Cooler sending him flying towards the sun.

"I will be back and next time you won't be able to stop me..." Cooler mentally told Frieza via telepathy.

Several weeks later...

"Thanks for agreeing to be the new guardian Dende,without you we wouldn't have the Dragonballs any more." thanked Trunks, a smile gleaming on his face.

In the weeks that have past Trunks and 18 visited Namek to find a suitable replacement for Kami and have admitted their feelings to each other, a request was made to use the Namekian Dragonballs however it was declined as the Nameks had sealed the Dragonballs from use via a powerful incantation that could only be undone if those that were involved in the incantation died.

Frieza has taken Gohan on as an apprentice and moved into Capsule corp with Bulma who has seemingly fallen for the sadistic alien and Hercule has somehow gained the credit for defeating Cell.

"Ok time to make the wishes then..." Trunks stated.

"Will you be wishing for Cell's victims to be revived?" Dende asked Trunks.

"Of course." Trunks replied.

"Shenron arise!" Dende yelled out into the air with his arms raised.

The seven dragonballs flashed and the dragon Shenron appeared before them.

"What are your wishes?" Shenron enquired eager to get on with its task.

"Shenron,we wish for all of Cell's victims to be revived excluding the truly evil ones!" Trunks told the dragon in a raised voice so it would hear him clearly.

The dragons eyes flashed , "Your wish has been granted!" Shenron declared in a booming voice.

"What is your second wish?"

"To open my mother and Gohan's eyes to the evil that is Frieza!" Trunks replied.

"That task is outside of my power..." the dragon responded.

"Trunks the dragon cannot affect anything to do with love or natural death,also those that have died more than once cannot be brought back " Dende explained.

(Damn it,mother won't listen to me and..and Gohan has changed. The other rules also means I can't bring back the others killed by Frieza as they have been revived before.) Trunks thought to himself unhappy with that conclusion.

"In that case can you repair all the damage to Earth." Trunks pleaded.

"Your wish is granted" replied the dragon as its eyes flashed.

"Farewell" Shenron said as it vanished and the dragonballs scattered.

"Thanks again Dende." Trunks waved to Dende as he and 18 were about to take off.

"Wait Trunks...you might not understand the situation with your mother and Gohan but hold on ok."Dende said calmly in an attempt to comfort Trunks.

"I know,later Dende" Trunks replied as he dashed off into the sky with 18.

"What exactly is going on with your mother Trunks?" 18 asked out of concern.

"I think my mother and Gohan have what is called Stockholm syndrome,basically it's when victims express adulation and have a positive feelings towards the one who has done them wrong."

"Apparently it can happen due to repressed sexual urges,extreme emotion or in cases of long exposure to the wrongdoer."

"They see that person as a protector,the only thing worth living for." Trunks replied with a worried look on his face.

"Come on,lets get you reunited with your brother, Roshi says he is revived. I just hope he isn't rearing for a fight still." said Trunks as he dismissed his thoughts about his mother.

Meanwhile at Capsule Corp...

Frieza and Gohan were training in a gravity chamber Bulma and her father had designed,it was based off the one Goku used on his way to Namek.

"Not bad,but I know you can do better." Frieza stated with a smile on his face.

"Yes lord Frieza but I would not dare harm you!" said Gohan as he bowed down to Frieza.

"Remember that night? The time you were attacked in your sleep?" Frieza asked looking down at Gohan.

"I remember my lord,an android that looked like my mother came into my room here and attempted to strangle me to death." Gohan replied still in a bowing position.

"And what happened to this android?" Frieza asked Gohan with a look of amusement.

"You destroyed it sir,what is your point?" Gohan asked finally raising his head to meet Frieza's.

"The point is you must be strong,never do any less than your best and never show any mercy."

"If an enemy insults you,you inflict pain onto him until he begs for death then you grant him that request." Frieza replied.

"I understand sir" Gohan replied bowing yet again.

Trunks and 18 arrived at the Kame house,sure enough 17 was waiting for them.

"I told you..." Roshi directed at Trunks slightly fearful of the android.

"17 it's good to see you."said 18 as she embraced him in a hug.

"Good to see you too big sister" 17 replied while hugging his sister back.

"Why were you here? Trunks demanded interrupting the reunion.

17 turned to face Trunks his face untelling of any emotion.

"Why to say goodbye to my big sister of course, I figured she would be staying here for some reason."17 replied with a smile.

Trunks was taken aback from the change in behaviour,17 seemed nice.

"What's with the attitude?"Trunks questioned 17, not believing the one eighty his personality had done.

"When I was inside Cell, I realised that there is more to life than fighting."

"I want to do some good in my life,so I've decided to go back in your stead." 17 replied.

"What are you talking about? Trunks asked confused.

"You are from an alternate timeline correct? When I was in Cell I gained some of his knowledge,that is how I know this is true."

"You plan on returning to defeat the alternate versions of me and 18 but you are also torn with your feeling for my sister correct?" 17 replied.

"How did...you?" Trunks began to reply but was cut off by 17.

"Its so obvious,you move around her protectively and then there is the knowledge I gained from Cell, yes it is quite an odd pairing considering the circumstances."

"Anyway, I propose an alternative,you let me go back in that time machine of yours and I will take care of the alternate versions of myself and my sister and deliver any message you wish me to." 17 replied with a cool air to him.

Trunks couldn't believe what he was hearing,he had a chance to live a happy life with 18 and correct the problem of Frieza and his mother of this timeline.

"But what about Cell? He is no doubt in my timeline too!" Trunks replied secretly hoping that 17 could provide an answer.

"Oh him...well you see I happen to know of a weak-spot he has and those other androids are much weaker yes? As odd as it is to say, it really paid off being absorbed by Cell." 17 replied brushing hair out of his face.

"Now no more arguing, I am going whether you want me to or not." 17 stated sowing off a capsule he held in his hand.

17 threw it onto the ground revealing the time machine Cell had used to get here.

It was old looking and had moss covering it but it still worked.

"Wait...do you really think you can do it?" Trunks asked sincerely.

"Of course,given the data I am much more powerful." 17 replied.

"Then please wait a moment" Trunks replied as he went into the Kame house.

Coming back with a letter addressed to his mother he tossed it at 17 who caught it with ease.

"Make sure that gets back to my mother...also...take this it will be much more reliable I'm thinking." said Trunks as he tossed his time machine capsule to 17.

"I will,don't you worry about that." 17 replied sincerely as he opened the capsule producing a much newer looking time capsule.

Trunks gave 17 the time coordinates and 17 said a final goodbye to 18 before departing...

Cell has been defeated! But will this peace last? What insidious plans does Frieza have in-store? And how will 18 and Trunk's relationship unfold?

Find out in the next chapter!


	12. Peace is an illusion

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, except for this story.**

Chapter 12:Peace is an illusion

Two years have passed since the battle with Cell,the world has been blessed with relative peace...

However peace is merely an illusion ,for while there may be no wide conflict there is always somewhere that is wrought with battle.

Just as the warriors on Earth would soon discover for themselves..for unbeknownst to them a great force was cruising through the cosmos headed on it's way to Earth.

Trunks currently lay in bed with 18, the two had moved into the Kame house after being invited by master Roshi and had lived there ever since.

"18 it's time for for me to go to work" Trunks explained to 18 as she had her arm wrapped around him.

"N-nn don't go just yet" 18 replied in a sleepy fashion, still not letting go.

Trunks pushed 18's arm off of him gently as possible, he liked lying in bed with 18 but he had to go to work if they were to be able to pay for food and clothes.

Trunks took a shower,dressed himself in his work clothes and took off to his job at west city.

Trunks had often tried to convince his mother to get rid of Frieza,that he was up to no good but she would have none of it and kicked him out of the house.

Trunks often thought about killing Frieza himself, but the cons outweighed the pros, for if he did in fact slay the evil tyrant it could have repercussions to Gohan and his mothers psyche and Trunks wasn't going to take that risk so he had backed off and carefully observed Frieza's movements at every opportunity he got.

The flight to his job was a short one and Trunks found himself landing in an alleyway in quick time.

Trunks headed to his job at a subsidiary branch of Capsule Corp,he had got the job from his mother before he was kicked out.

Meanwhile Frieza and Gohan were currently training as usual,Gohan had taught Frieza how to sense Ki and Frieza continued to indoctrinate the young boy.

"You did well Gohan, I am thoroughly impressed that you disposed of that Kai so easily." Frieza praised his student Gohan.

"Thank you master,it was all due to your training." Gohan replied bowing to his master.

"Indeed...however it would not have been possible without you ascertaining the daily routine of that annoying pest Trunks." Frieza replied.

"So does that mean I can finally do "it" my lord?" Gohan asked hopefully.

"No,you have much more training to do... I did not tell you this..but a force will be arriving soon..dispose of them and you will be one step closer." Frieza replied with a sadistic look on his face.

"You can count on me!" Gohan replied throwing his fist into the air.

Frieza simply grinned at Gohan's enthusiasm, the boy had grown much stronger under his tutelage and it wouldn't be much longer till he could initiate the main part of his plan for universal conquest.

Over time Frieza had learnt how to use instant transmission by remembering what his brother Cooler had said about homing in on Ki energy and put that into practice.

Frieza used it various times to travel to nearby planets to subjugate the inhabitants,however Trunks had caught wind of his activities and Frieza had to change his strategy if he were to remain undetected from the watchful eye of the half Saiyan.

This strategy involved Gohan learning instant transmission and going to these planets in his stead,Gohan was enrolled into a school and during recess and lunch he would travel to the planets to do Frieza's bidding.

Trunks would not be able to tell that Gohan had left Earth and neither would he be able to check as recess and lunch were in Trunk's work hours and he would most likely think Gohan was suppressing his power to avoid causing an incident.

Recently Frieza had sent Gohan to kill the north Kai,a long-time enemy of his and former friend of Goku.

In doing this Frieza knew that a powerful force would be freed and come seeking the one who had freed him.

This would be a test for Gohan,to test his limits and break them and if they were lucky Trunks would be killed in the attack too.

This force rapidly approached Earth,it would be not much longer till it arrived on Earth and then the test would begin.

Back at the Kame house,18 awoke with a yawn.

Today she would be job hunting,sure they had a residence but it wasn't very private with the old perverted man around.

18 was sure that he had only invited them to live in the house so he could perve on her,she had caught him eyeing her off several times which resulted in the old man being uppercutted into the ocean.

18 had a nice warm shower ,got dressed into a white shirt and a pink jacket with pink pants before putting on some on some matching pink high heels.

Looking herself over in the mirror she applied some lipstick and headed off to the streets of west city.

18 had a few interviews to go to,the first of which was at a electronics store.

"Oh hi there miss,how can I help you?"an elderly man kindly asked 18 as she entered the store.

"I'm here for an interview." 18 replied,she didn't want to work in a store like this but her resume lacked work experience and she would take whatever she could get.

"Sure follow me please" the old man motioned to 18 as he walked into another room.

18 followed the elderly man into the room and took the seat offered to her.

"Now it says here that you have never worked before,what makes you think you are ready for this position?" the elderly man said as he was shuffling through 18's files.

"Well I have a good knowledge of electronics and on top of that I'm confident I can get the job done to the best of my abilities." 18 replied reciting the line she had practised when Trunks told her that explaining she had a form of amnesia wouldn't help.

"I see..I have to ask this..but is your name really 18?" the old man enquired,his brow raised in question.

"My father had a sense of humour" 18 replied in a sarcastic tone.

"It's an odd name,I hope you don't mind me saying that." the weathered old man stated.

"It's fine, I get asked that question a lot." 18 replied grinning.

Truthfully 18 found the name to be odd too,she couldn't help but feel she would eventually remember her former name in one of her memories that leaked out every-now and then.

"Well thank you for your time,expect a call soon." said the old man as he got out of his chair.

18 left the store with a sigh of relief,the interview had gone much smoother than she thought it would.

18 started walking to her next interview at a food store,it was the job she least wanted but like the electronic store she would take it if it meant getting some privacy.

Suddenly something impacted a building and exploded sending a ringing noise throughout the city.

People started to panic and scream,18 looked around to see what had started this commotion,

She saw a large man wearing a bandanna accompanied by a slender woman with long orange hair,they both had blue skin which indicated they were unlikely to be from this planet.

"Hey what gives you the right to do this?" 18 yelled at the visitors of Earth.

"Oh what do we have here? I cant sense any energy from this one." the large man spoke aloud.

"Neither can I master Bojack." the slender woman replied to the large man.

"Hmm...interesting...however she is not the one we seek.." "The one we seek is not far from here,that explosion should bring this person to us." Bojack mused aloud.

"Hey if you guys are looking for a fight,you came to the wrong place!" 18 yelled out to the hovering Bojack and his accomplice.

"Zangya,take care of this insolent woman for me" Bojack ordered his partner.

"As you wish master.." the woman replied before dashing at 18.

18 readied herself to defend against Zangya's attack and was met with an incredible impact upon her forearms that made her skid across the asphalt road.

Zangya smirked and punched 18 in the face sending her flying backwards,18 flipped herself off the ground and ran at Zangya with the intent to punch her right back.

Zangya took the punch straight to the jaw, sending her into the air,where she levelled herself into a hover.

"Not bad,I haven't been hit like that in a long time." said Zangya as she materialised a ring of fire in her hands.

"But can you take this Barbie girl?" Zangya shouted as she dashed towards 18 swinging the fiery ring at her.

18 dodged the first swing,it singed her pink jacket from the sheer heat.

The second swing came in fast and 18 only had enough time to defend against it with her right forearm.

The heat singed through her sleeve causing 18 to feel the searing pain as her arm was burnt.

"Ahhhh!" 18 yelled out in pain,it was like a supernova had just hit her arm the pain was intense.

Zangya teleported behind 18 and grabbed her in a choke hold,smiling she put pressure on the burn causing 18 to scream out even louder.

"That's enough!" a voice suddenly shouted out.

Bojack looked to see who had interrupted his entertainment,it was a man with long purple hair tied into a knot at the back.

Trunks looked at Zangya who had stopped putting pressure on 18's arm momentarily.

"You have a similar energy signature to the one we seek... I shall test you." Bojack exclaimed hovering over to Trunks.

Trunks powered up into his super Saiyan 2 form in response to Bojack's challenge and went into his fighting stance.

Bojack kicked at Trunks with his right leg, Trunks blocked it with his right forearm and retaliated by throwing punches.

Bojack turned his head side to side,dodging the half Saiyans punches with ease.

Meanwhile Zangya decided she would continue what she was doing before.

Jamming her thumb into the burns,18 screamed out in pain yet again.

Trunks turned his head around to look for 18 and was punched in the face by Bojack.

"Come on punk,we're fighting here!" Bojack scolded.

"Leave her out of this!"Trunks yelled pointing at 18.

"No can do...Zangya has to have her fun after all..." Bojack replied with a smile before punching Trunks in the stomach.

Trunks eyes expanded from the sudden pain coursing throughout his body.

Bojack grabbed Trunk's head and slammed his knee into his face twice before grabbing the half Saiyan's arms and slamming him into the ground , finally before picking his face up and shoving it into the concrete yet again.

"What a disappointment,it seems you are not the one I seek." Bojack said to Trunks as he had his foot on Trunk's back pinning him to the ground.

"Trunks..." 18 weakly murmured her body wracked with pain.

"Is that your man?" Zangya whispered into 18's ear.

"He looks just delectable,perhaps I should turn him into one of my slaves..."

18 struggled against Zangya's hold eventually grasping her arms away and tossing her overhead.

"You will have to go through me first skank." 18 proclaimed throwing her broken high heels off.

"I'll enjoy making you suffer"said Zangya as she smiled sadisticly.

18 fired a strong concentrated energy wave from the palm of her left hand,the energy blast smacked into Zangya and 18 followed it up with a backhand to the face.

Zangya covered her face with her right hand,blood dripped past and onto the road.

"You bitch! Look what you have done to my face!" Zangya yelled at 18 in anger.

"Payback for my clothes, I'm going to have to go shopping again thanks to you." 18 replied smirking.

Meanwhile Trunks continued to struggle against Bojack's foot,the alien had him firmly planted into the ground but for some reason would not finish him off.

Bojack seemed to be looking out to the surrounding buildings,until his eyes narrowed in on one particular building.

Bojack moved his foot to sit under Trunk's ribs and then he kicked the half breed away,breaking many ribs in the process.

Bojack fired a ball of Ki at the building making it explode from the pure energy.

Suddenly Gohan appeared in front of Bojack out of thin air using instant transmission.

"So you are the one that freed me.. I find it laughable that a little boy such as yourself killed a kai." Bojack exclaimed.

Trunk's coughed up blood, he had suffered some internal injuries and powered down into his normal state.

Gohan smiled at the scene,he had been watching from afar hoping that this alien would finish of his masters enemies.

"So little boy,I have no interest in why you killed the Kai" "My only concern is if you will join me on my revenge against the other Kai's..." Bojack asked with menace.

"I only follow my masters orders,he knows what is best for me!" Gohan replied as he powered up into a super saiyan 2.

"Your master must not be smart sending you to fight me." Bojack replied grinning.

"Since you have chosen death, I think it is time to show my true form." Bojack exclaimed.

His muscles increased ripping his shirt into pieces exposing his bare chest, his skin changed from blue to chartreuse and his hair turned from orange to red.

Gohan just stared at Bojack,no emotion was available to gleam it was like he didn't even care that Bojack had transformed.

Bojack noticed this and fired a big bright green energy sphere from his right hand at Gohan.

Gohan grabbed it with his hands, the force pushing him back.

"I think this is yours" said Gohan as he threw the sphere back at Bojack.

Bojack put up a Ki shield around himself, but instead of nullifying the impact it bounced right back at Gohan.

Gohan grabbed the ball of Ki yet again and threw it back,this time however he detonated it with a normal Ki blast.

The explosion made the shield flicker and Gohan took the opportunity to punch through it straight into Bojack's jaw.

The alien's jaw was dislocated from the impact and Gohan quickly grabbed Bojack by the neck.

"Not so tough are you..." Gohan mocked the injured Bojack.

Meanwhile Zangya who was fighting 18 in an intense energy battle broke contact with 18 as she noticed what Gohan was doing.

"Master!" Zangya yelled out as she dashed to aid her fallen comrade.

"Get back here bitch!" 18 yelled as she dashed after Zangya.

Gohan squeezed the aliens neck,smiling at the pain smeared over his opponents face.

Truthfully Gohan hadn't expected it to be this easy, Trunks was far more powerful than himself but yet Trunks had allowed himself to be distracted resulting in an injury that took him out of the fight.

Zangya threw a needle made out of energy straight at Gohan,but it was quickly destroyed by a Ki blast from 18.

Zangya turned around just in time to be grabbed by her hair.

"Ahhh let go you bitch!"Zangya yelled out as 18 tugged on her hair sending pain to her nervous system.

"I don't think so, we aren't done yet" 18 replied still pulling on Zangya's orange hair.

"You messed up" punch "and now" punch "you will" punch "pay the price!" Gohan taunted while punching Bojack in the stomach with his left hand causing the alien to cough up blood.

"Something my master taught me..." Gohan whispered before breaking Bojack's left arm.

"Is to inflict as much pain" Gohan continued ,moving his hand to Bojacks right arm.

"As possible" said Gohan as he broke the right arm,Bojack screamed from having both his arms broken.

18 swung Zangya around in circles by the thread of her hair before releasing her right into a car.

18 landed next to Zangya's battered body,inspecting the damage she had done she looked around for Trunks.

Trunks was sitting with his back against a wall, a trail of blood led to his position.

18 quickly ran to his side to check the extent of his injuries, his clothes were a mess,tears and blood stains tattered his suit.

"I guess we will both have to go shopping after this,you ok?" 18 asked in concern as Trunks groaned.

"Yeah I'll be ok,I just need a senzu bean." Trunks replied ,his face strained in pain.

"Gohan seems to be much stronger than I remember." said 18 as she looked up at Gohan who was hovering with Bojack's neck still in his hands.

"That isn't the same Gohan we knew back then,he's changed and not for the better I'm afraid." Trunks replied,his arm slung over 18's shoulder.

"The Gohan I knew would never do this." Trunks added as he watched Gohan sear the skin of his opponent with a small ball of Ki.

"I think I have played around with you long enough." Gohan proclaimed to Bojack.

"Before you finish me.. I have a question for you..." "Why did you release me from my prison?"

"Truth be told, I had no idea you would be released when I killed the west Kai, I just follow my masters orders." Gohan replied.

"Why let him control you? You could be powerful in your own right,you needn't follow orders." Bojack replied.

Gohan snapped the alien warrior's neck,the alien warrior had touched on a topic he had not thought of before and it both angered and surprised him.

Gohan dropped the corpse then teleported to Zangya's slumped body and slung her across his shoulder before turning his head around to grin at Trunks and 18.

Then he vanished...

"I think we have bigger problems than invaders..." Trunks said to 18 with one of his eyes half open.

Trunks then passed out from blood loss,18 gathered him into her arms with sadness.

Looking over at Bojack's corpse 18 decided that she didn't care if the public knew of his existence and took off to the guardian's tower.

Meanwhile Gohan had returned to his master Frieza.

"Well done,you killed the brute and took the woman alive... I'm impressed." praised Frieza.

"Was the pest exterminated in the attack?" Friezza enquired,eager to hear of his enemies demise.

"Unfortunately sir they got away, there was nothing I could do."Gohan lied.

"I think it would be best if we moved to the hidden base." Gohan quickly suggested.

"Hmm..yes I can see the wisdom in that move...very well we shall relocate."

"As for this woman,she will provide us a substantial test subject." Frieza replied grinning sadisticly.

At the guardian's tower Trunks had been put to bed after he had been fed a couple of senzu beans.

"Will he be ok?" 18 asked in a worried tone.

"No need to worry your self miss,senzu beans have never failed us before."Said Mr Popo as he put his hand on 18's shoulder.

18's fears slightly alleviated but she was still concerned with Trunk's words before he passed out.

Had Gohan become just as evil as Frieza? She shook her head,she couldn't think about this right now,not while Trunks needed her.

18 walked out from the doorway and laid down next to Trunks,holding his hand willing him to recover speedily.

At the secret base located underground, Frieza was busy ordering his various soldiers to set up all the amenities.

Bulma while unaware of what had transpired was obediently setting up the Ki shielding technology she had recently developed.

The technology would mask their Ki signatures so that nobody would be detected unless they left the base.

Gohan had thoughts rushing through his mind,power threatening to consume him.

The alien Bojack had awakened something inside of him,a lust for ultimate dominance.

He looked at the tank that contained a comatose Zangya and smirked...

With Gohan's victory Frieza has become one step closer to his goal,Gohan himself is seemingly formulating plans of his own... What will happen to Trunks and 18? Find out in the next chapter!

Reviews please...don't make me beg lol.


	13. I wish you were a memory

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, except for this story.**

**Chapter 13: I wish you were a memory**

Earth has experienced a period of five years peace since it's last invasion,as usual the Dragonball's helped restore stability to land,such as erasing the memory of Bojack and Zangya from the minds of the civilian population.

Trunks has married 18 and started a family of his own, a little girl was borne to the couple.

The little girl was named Melanie and she sported purple hair with blond tips as a result of her bloodline, she not only gained similar features to her parents but also the blood of a Saiyan.

Today the family had plans to go to the world martial arts tournament,both Trunks and 18 would be competing and the old man Roshi was joining them so he could watch the families progress,having trained Goku and Krillin the little girl showed promise.

Frieza had instructed Gohan to participate in the tournament to kidnap Hercule's daughter Videl to ransom for money towards their research as Capsule corp's stock in the market had dropped significantly without the direct observation of Bulma.

Their secret base had served its purpose,Trunks had been unable to find them in the five years that had passed since they relocated.

But now they needed more cash to fund the experiments they were doing on Zangya and other test subjects,Hercule was rich from exploits in the martial arts scene and money had even been donated to him for his "Victory" over Cell.

Frieza's sources learnt of his daughter and the plan to ransom her was devised.

Gohan left the underground base and flew to the world martial arts tournament,in a burst of Ki eager to set his own plan in motion.

Meanwhile Trunks and his family arrived at the tournament,Trunks was dressed in a black tank top with matching pants,18 was wearing a repaired version of her black top with striped white sleeves and blue denim jeans.

Melanie was dressed in the turtle school garb, she stood out from the crowd with her purple and blond hair contrasting the orange clothes.

Master Roshi was decked out in a Hawaiian shirt with orange shorts,he looked like he had just come back from a beach party.

The line up for the tournament sign up was long so Trunks went with Melanie to get an ice cream while 18 kept their spot in the line.

"So are you excited?" Trunks asked his daughter as she licked at the vanilla ice cream while they walked back to the line.

"Mhmm, I cant wait to put what you and mummy taught me into practice." Melanie replied with a happy smile.

Trunks suddenly felt an energy signature he had not felt in years,it made him stop suddenly in shock.

"Whats wrong daddy?" Melanie asked confused at his odd behaviour.

"It's nothing,come on lets get back to your mother." Trunks replied,not wanting to worry his daughter any further.

The line had thinned considerably and many of the hopeful participants had been turned back.

"What's going on,why are these people leaving?" Trunks asked 18 as he returned to the line.

"It appears that a new way of deciding who enters has been implemented." 18 replied brushing her hair with her hand.

The line moved down until Trunks and his family were next,master Roshi left for the stands wishing them luck.

The fighter in front stepped up to a machine and punched it, the meter read ninety.

The sign up man shook his head an the fighter left in tears due to disappointment.

The man called for the next bunch to come in and Trunks stepped forward.

"Now in order to make it in, the machine must read at least one hundred." the short man explained to Trunks.

Trunks stepped forward and held his true strength back,his fist collided with the machine.

It read one hundred and seventy.

The short man handed Trunks the registration form,Trunks skimmed through the disclaimers and then signed his name at the bottom.

Trunks moved over for his wife and smiled at his daughter.

18 punched the machine holding back her power,it read two hundred.

18 signed the form and handed it back to the man,the man looked at her name and cocked his brow at it.

"Erm...nice alias..." the short man said to 18.

18 simply rolled her eyes, she really needed to remember her name.

Melanie popped up next and was sent to the other side to the junior division.

She punched the machine and it read three hundred,the junior division man's eyes popped out in shock.

"That can't be right the machine must be malfunctioning,hang on let me reset it." the man said as he tinkered with the machine.

Once he gave the go ahead Melanie punched the machine again and it read thirty.

The junior division required a score of fifteen ,Melanie passed with ease.

On the way to the fighters rooms they were stopped by a blond haired man,he wore sunglasses and had a microphone in his hand.

"Heeey, long time no see." "I see you have a family now hero!" The man exclaimed.

"Umm do I know you?" Trunks replied,scratching the back of his head.

"I was there at the Cell games,I remember how you finished off that abomination." the man replied.

"While most people may be fooled by that charlatan Hercule, I know it was you...my name is Joey by the way." Joey added.

"Nice to meet you Joey,but uh could you keep it down a bit we don't want a scene." Trunks replied as he shook Joey's hand

."Sure no problem hero!" Joey replied with a big grin.

"You guys better head to the fighters rooms, I wouldn't want to make u miss anything." Joey quickly added.

"Sure will,nice to meet you Joey." Trunks said as he walked off.

Meanwhile not far behind them a grown up Gohan was in line, his hair had been trimmed and now stood upright rather than like his fathers splashy style.

He also wore a black hoodie and used it to cover his face partially.

Another frustrated fighter cursed as he was sent away and Gohan smirked,if this Videl was as weak as these so called fighters he would be able to abduct her without a hitch.

"Next!" the short man yelled,Gohan stepped forward and ignored what the man said and punched the machine with all his might.

The machine was destroyed by the punch,sending the little man into a panic.

"What..the hell... was that?" he asked looking at Gohan fearfully.

"It's called training,perhaps some of these weaklings should try it one day."Gohan replied smirking at the fear in the man's eyes.

Gohan helped himself to the registration form and filled it out before tossing it at the petrified man.

The arena seats were crowded, a lot of people had come to see "Earth's saviour" Hercule participate.

Master Roshi sat in the middle row he had a clear view of the arena and to his amusement there were many young ladies around him.

The fighters room was filled with fighters, there was a blond haired man who flexed his muscles in front of a mirror, two muscular men who looked like they had come out of one of those terminator movies Trunks had just watched recently.

Then there was also a Brazilian man who was practising take-downs on a punching bag, in the corner a young woman with pigtails was doing some stretches.

Trunks noticed that two aliens were also present in the room, a small purple alien and a bigger pink skinned alien accompanying him in the opposite corner of the woman.

The small purple alien had a white Mohawk and was dressed in strange clothes that looked like a Chinese dress crossed with a training Gi.

The small alien seemed to be surveying the area while the large pink skinned alien seemed wary.

The large pink skinned alien also wore strange clothes and had an elderly look to him.

The elderly alien seemed more concerned with watching the other aliens back than surveying the area like his friend.

Trunks eyed them suspiciously,sure he had seen his share of aliens before but they always seemed intent on harming the denizens of Earth in some way.

The small aliens gaze drifted over him for what seemed like a minute but was only in fact a few seconds.

Whoever this guy was he wasn't normal Trunks decided as 18 pinched him out of his stupor.

Trunks took a seat on one of the benches,taking time to rest his hands behind his head.

18 joined the young woman in her stretches and smiled as she began to out-show the younger woman.

The pigtailed girl grunted in annoyance and doubled her efforts to keep up with 18.

Gohan walked into the room his face shrouded by his hoodie,he had masked his Ki and was confident that Trunks and 18 would not recognise him if they were to see him.

The small alien's head immediately snapped to attention,he stared at Gohan with intense interest.

"He's the one" the little alien gestured to his friend.

"Are you sure? I don't sense anything from him." the bigger alien whispered back to his friend.

"You will see when the time comes..." the small alien responded quietly.

Gohan surveyed the room for his target,spotting Videl quickly enough he also noticed a problem.

It seemed like 18 had entered into some kind of rivalry with his target and the two were unlikely to be far from each other.

(This makes things much more difficult) Gohan thought to himself.

At that moment a booming voice announced that it was time to draw numbers to decide the tournament schedule.

One by one the fighters exited the room and headed out onto the grassy area.

Gohan skulked behind Videl,his hands were in his pockets and he kept a brisk pace.

18 and Videl were nudging each other laughing about something while Trunks had his attention focused on the aliens who moved with grace.

The two large men garbed in wrestling attire eyed Trunks with sadistic looks in their eyes.

The leisurely walk to the numbers stand went by quickly and before he knew it trunks was drawing out a number.

Looking at his pick, Trunks took note of his number.

49 was his number.

The blond haired man drew his number and looked at his number.

26 was his number.

Videl stepped up to the number barrel and grabbed her number.

2 was her number,she laughed at the irony.

Her father Hercule had always been in the spotlight and Videl had always been in his shadow but now things would be different.

The small alien was next,he scooped up his number.

33,he smiled at the number and moved back.

The Brazilian man stepped forward and snatched a number.

"All right!" the man yelled out in a boisterous tone.

He had picked up the number 21.

Gohan was next,he stepped up to the barrel and grasped a number.

40 was what his piece of paper read,he memorised it and scrunched it up.

The taller wrestler picked his number,he got 35.

The other wrestler got the number 37.

18 stepped up and grabbed her number too, she got the number 4.

Finally the large alien stepped up and grabbed the remaining number,the number 7.

"All right,please return to the room and await the calling!" said the man who supervised the number draw.

"So do you think you can win?" 18 asked Videl in a mocking tone.

"Of course, I'm going to show my father that I'm worthy to be called his daughter!" Videl exclaimed with determination.

"Hmph."18 responded coolly,truth be told she liked this girl.

She had spunk and if it weren't for the fact that 18 was a cyborg,Videl might have made a great rival.

Shortly after arriving at the fighters room the announcer called two numbers.

26 and 35 were called,the blond haired man exited to the arena and the tall wrestler followed pursuit with a sadistic grin on his face.

The arena wasn't much more than a slab of giant concrete settled in the middle of a giant stadium,however it provided decent amount of room to fight in and a good view for spectators.

"Are you ready ladies and gentlemen? The first round of the world martial arts tournament will begin!" the announcer proclaimed to the roaring joy of the crowd.

"On the left side we have Jensen! An expert in kickboxing!"

"On the right we have spopovich! This isn't the first time he's fought here folks! At the last world tournament he was swiftly defeated by the one and only Hercule!" The announcer exclaimed through his booming microphone.

The match began and Jensen readied himself into his fighting stance.

Spopovich just smirked and ran at Jensen full speed,Jensen slipped out of his way and delivered a punch to his opponents gut.

Spopovich threw a punch directly at Jensen's head,Jensen bobbed his head successfully evading the attack.

Countering with a hook kick Jensen smirked at how slow his opponent was.

The kick hit Spopovich in the side of the jaw sending the muscle man's head sideways.

Suddenly the letter M appeared on spopovich's forehead and the wrestler grabbed the kickboxer in a bear-hug.

Jensen tried to escape the bear-hug by employing knees to Spopovich's stomach but the giant man would not budge.

Jensen could feel his body breaking,if this man kept up this kind of assault he may never be able to walk again.

Suddenly Spopovich dropped Jensen as if he had been ordered to and then stood still like a zombie.

Jensen passed out from the pain and Spopovich was declared the winner.

Hercule watched from his V.I.P stand and was amazed at how much stronger Spopovich had gotten since the last tournament.

(Looks like I might actually work up a sweat this time!) Hercule thought to himself.

Spopovich snapped out of his trance and walked off the stage back into the fighters room as if nothing had happened.

Next the numbers of the Brazilian man and the smaller wrestler were called.

"In the left corner we have Yamu! A relatively unknown fighter that supposedly is an experienced fighter in the style of Puroresu!"

"In the right corner we have Davi! An expert in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu,Davi has competed in various competitions and gained quite the reputation!"

Davi went straight for a take-down ,his body slammed into Yamu at full force.

Davi grappled his opponent with all his might,but something was wrong,Yamu just shrugged him off as if he were a fly and then proceeded to kick him while he was on the ground.

Davi kicked at Yamu with both his feet with the focus being on getting Yamu as far away as possible.

Yamu would have none of it however and he smiled as he grabbed Davi by the legs and then twisted them around each other.

Davi screamed in pain as he tried to wriggle out of the submission hold,Yamu saw this and laughed before finally breaking both of Davi's legs.

The referee stepped in and ended the match by declaring Yamu the winner.

Yamu walked off the arena in a trance-like state just like Spopovich.

"Something is going on here..." Trunks whispered to 18 as he turned around from the TV in the fighters room.

"What do you mean? All I saw was a fighter that was clearly outclassed." 18 replied as she stopped her warm-up.

"You mean you didn't feel it? A strange energy right before both Yamu and spopovich won.. I'm sure of it!" Trunks replied.

"Trunk's I'm sure it's nothing..however if you want we can check it out after the tournament...ok?"18 replied with a smile.

"Yeah ok..." Trunks replied in a defeated tone,there was no point in arguing with his wife.

"Good because we need the money now that you no longer have a job with Capsule corp."

"Besides,don't you want to get away from that old pervert for once? This is the perfect opportunity for us to buy that dream house we have always wanted." 18 replied curtly.

"Numbers two and four please enter the arena!" boomed the voice of the announcer.

Videl stopped her warm up exercise and looked at 18,the two women's gazes held each other for a brief period of time.

The rival's entered into the arena,18 fought for money,Videl fought for recognition.

"In the left corner we have Videl Satan! The daughter of the hero Hercule!" "In the right corner we have a woman who only goes by the alias of 18..not much is known about this striking woman..so keep your eyes on this one!" the announcer proclaimed before signalling the match.

Videl ran at 18 with the intent of knocking her right off her feet,Videl dived in front of 18 and delivered a sweeping kick.

18 dodged by flipping over Videl,when her boots hit the ground it sounded like the world slowed down to a halt.

Videl's heart pumped with adrenaline as she turned around in seemingly slow motion.

18 threw a kick at Videl, the young girl was able to catch it and reverse the technique much to the surprise of 18.

"Don't go easy on me!" Videl announced to 18 as she threw a punch that connected with 18's jaw.

18's body reeled back in shock,she had clearly under estimated the young girl.

Videl took the opportunity to grapple 18 and hold her in an arm lock,smirking at the look of shock in 18's face she applied pressure.

18 used a reversal technique that used the opponents body weight against then and threw Videl off herself onto the ground.

18 chuckled as she now held the dominant position and had Videl in a full body lock.

The young woman grunted in annoyance and struggled against 18's hold,unfortunately for her she was only a human being while 18 was a cyborg.

"Giving up already?" 18 asked Videl with a smirk on her face.

Videl gave 18 a look of impertinence as she struggled with all her might to beat the grip of the cyborg.

"I can't lose...I have to show my father that I'm just as strong as him!" Videl yelled out as she managed to get an arm free.

18 smiled,Videl was already much stronger than her father and with training could become an even greater martial artist than the likes of Krillin and Tien.

But of course the young girl did not know this and she persisted in her efforts.

"Sorry honey but I need the cash,my house won't build itself you know..." 18 said to Videl as she finally put serious strength into her attack.

Videl cried out in pain and submitted to the attack,not because she wanted to but because her body was at it's limits.

"Well there you have it folks, it looks like the champs daughter isn't quite in the same league..what a shame.." the announcer boomed through the stadium.

A team of medical staff came out with a stretcher and hoisted Videl off to the infirmary to join the other badly defeated fighters.

18 stepped off the arena and headed back to the fighter room to await her next match.

Trunks whistled when she returned,the fight had been quite entertaining to the Saiyan hybrid.

18 just smiled and sat down to wait for the next match to begin.

"7 and 49,please enter the ring now!" the announcers voice boomed.

Trunks got up and nodded to 18 before leaving the room, the large alien followed his lead.

Trunks eyed the alien with suspicion as he stepped into the ring,the large alien smiled at his wariness.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! in the left corner we have Trunks! Supposedly this fighter was at the Cell games and seems to have quite the entry score...lets see what he can do!" Boomed the announcer in excitement.

The crowd's cheers flooded the arena from the hype built up by the announcer.

"On the right side we have Kibito! No information is known about this one folks,but he sure looks straaaaange!"

The signal to fight was given and the two fighters stared at each other.

"Why don't you make a move?" Trunks asked Kibito when he saw that the alien had made no attempt to even ready himself for battle.

Not receiving an answer Trunks ran at the alien and threw some punches,Kibito slapped them away with his wrists and then gave Trunks a head-butt.

Trunks stumbled back and rubbed his forehead in pain,he could already tell the attack would leave a bruise.

"Hmm..." Kibito mused out loud.

Meanwhile Gohan was deep in thought,going over his plan yet again.

(Now would be the perfect opportunity to abscond with Videl,Trunks would be too busy to notice)Gohan thought to himself,before using instant transmission.

The small alien's eyes went wide in shock at Gohan's disappearance into thin air.

Gohan reappeared in Videl's infirmary room,while Videl didn't have obvious injuries to her body like the other fighters,she had in-fact suffered minor damage to her spine and muscles.

Nothing that was life threatening or permanent,but she would be incapacitated for a few days.

Gohan smirked as he looked over her sleeping form,it was going to be even easier than he thought now that the doctors had given her a sedative.

"Is she a friend of yours?" said a voice that startled Gohan.

Gohan turned around to see the small alien behind him,the alien stood there with a smile on his face.

"Uhh yeah...I know her in high school" Gohan lied in a goofy tone as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh how wonderful and you came to see if she was ok..." the alien replied still smiling.

"Yeah...I thought she might need to talk to someone but I guess this isn't the right time." Gohan lied yet again.

"You know when I first saw you use that technique I was surprised,it is very uncommon to meet somebody who has learned the ways of instant transmission." the alien replied.

"I have no idea what you are talking about sir" Gohan replied as he laughed in a goofy tone..just as he had practised.

(Shit has my cover been blown?) Gohan thought to himself in panic.

"No need to hide your abilities,I have need of someone with your talents..." the alien replied calmly.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked seriously.

"There is a powerful wizard here on Earth,he wishes to revive a demon called Buu."

"Buu was sealed eons ago by one of my ancestors,however with enough energy he can be revived."

"I need you to stop this from happening" the alien explained.

"Why me?" Gohan asked not bothering to hide his powers from the alien.

"I sense incredible potential within you,this act of visiting your friend also confirms that you have a kind heart...a heart like that is needed to defeat Babadi and his minions." the alien replied.

Gohan struggled within himself to not laugh at the aliens words,the fool actually believed his motives and thought of him as kind.

"Is something that matter? Have I perhaps been too direct?" the alien asked in concern.

"No,it's just that the Earth only recently recovered from a disaster similar to the one you described..." Gohan replied to the alien once he had settled his emotions.

"I see..." the alien replied in a gloomy tone.

"What?" Gohan asked,trying not to get impatient with the alien.

"I'm sorry,I should have prevented such a thing from happening...I am the supreme Kai after all..." said the alien as he looked down in sorrow.

(The supreme Kai? this is almost too good to be true,he's rather naïve isn't he...) Gohan thought to himself as he thought of how the Kai could help him in the long run.

"I must admit, I'm quite shocked at your identity..however as a warrior of Earth it is my duty to help you Supreme Kai." Gohan said as he stretched out his hand to the alien.

The supreme Kai perked up at Gohans reply and took the demi Saiyans hand.

"Please call me Shin" said the alien as he shook Gohans hand.

"The names Gohan" replied Gohan as he returned Shins handshake.

Back in the arena Trunks was having difficulty hitting the large alien,the alien seemed to be focused on nothing more than dodging.

Trunks threw a right hook and followed with a left hook,both punches missed as the alien weaved around them.

"Show me your true power..." the large alien finally spoke.

Trunks furrowed his brow at those words,he was trying hardest to beat this alien already so..

(Wait! He can't mean...Super saiyan 2?) Trunks thought in panic.

If he transformed right here the crowd would know something was up.

But if he didn't he would lose this match,on the plus side Trunks could sense some strange energy emanating from this alien..super Saiyan would ensure he could protect the people in the arena.

Trunks clenched both his fists and silently built up his power till his hair went rigid,his eyes went deep green and lightning danced around his body.

"Whoa! looks like Trunks just had an instant makeover! There were rumours of a golden haired warrior participating in the Cell games so perhaps Trunks was indeed there!" the announcer declared to the crowds enjoyment.

Hercule looked down from his booth in fear,he finally remembered where he saw Trunks before.

Thinking back on that day he had become insanely rich,it had been a miracle.

The camera filming his loss and Cells defeat had been destroyed by something when this golden warrior and his girlfriend had shot that light out of their hands. By the time the dust had settled Hercule had taken credit for the monstrosity's defeat.

Hercule figured he had to do something quick,he couldn't fight any people with weird powers...it would ruin him.

"Interesting..." the large alien voiced his thoughts out loud.

Suddenly Spopovich and Yamu grabbed onto Trunks and jabbed something into his back.

Trunks screamed in pain at the sudden sensation, the device they stabbed him with seemed to be draining his energy.

The large alien just watched the event unfold,not bothering to raise one finger to help.

Trunks tried to throw his assailants off but they clung to him like it was their only mission in life.

Getting weaker and weaker by the second,Trunks felt his muscles start to fail him and his eyelids were getting heavy.

18 who had seen what happened on the TV set sitting in the fighters room,dashed at the two attacking Trunks.

Delivering a kick to Spopovich's face that also narrowly missed hitting Trunks as well.

18 gathered a ball of Ki in her right hand and slammed it into Spopovich causing the freak of nature to be killed instantly.

Yamu at this point has already fled towards the desert with the device him and his partner had jammed into Trunks.

"Trunks!, are you ok?" said 18 in panic as she shook Trunks in an attempt to wake him.

"Nngh...18?" Trunks murmured out in pain.

"It's alright Trunks,I'm here now" 18 whispered in a soothing voice as she propped him on

"It's lucky Korin had these grown recently,I didn't think we would need them but I took some just in case." said 18 as she unfurled a small pouch of Senzu beans.

"Open your mouth..."18 said to Trunks,a Senzu bean ready in her hand.

Trunks slowly opened his mouth and 18 popped the Senzu bean onto his tongue.

Trunks chewed on the bean,it was tasteless..just like all the others he had ever had.

Trunks felt his strength returning quickly,he pushed himself off the ground with the aid of 18.

"Were you in on this?" Trunks asked the large alien questioningly.

"No...however I must admit, it was part of our plans." Kibito replied.

"You contradict yourself idiot!" 18 yelled at Kibito in anger.

"No, I did not intend to harm you, I did not even have knowledge of your powers till we fought."

"However as we fought,it became apparent that you had been holding back in some way and carried a strength no human could."

"My charge and I had devised a plan to find the headquarters of these mind controlled husks,for there we would find the true perpetrator...Babadi... a sorcerer who wants to revive an ancient demon called Buu,this plan involved drawing them out with immense power and then following them." Kibito finished explaining.

"Now you must excuse me, I have to give chase..you may follow if you so desire." Kibito added before taking off in pursuit of Yamu.

"18,you stay here and take care of Melanie..I need to check this out for myself." Trunks calmly told 18.

"Ok...but please be careful." 18 replied as she hugged Trunks.

"I will..." Trunks replied before taking off in a burst of Ki.

18 looked at the corpse of spopovich and noticed the m on his forehead had gone,intrigued by this 18 headed to the children's room with thoughts of what it could possibly mean.

Trunks sped after Kibito,the alien was much faster than he had expected.

Gohan and Shin were not far behind,while both could have used their special abilities to get there much faster Gohan had opted to stay at a distance as he had sensed Trunks dashing towards the location.

Gohan's excuse for doing such a thing was he did not want to alert the other Demi Saiyan as he held a grudge against him.

This wasn't far from the truth,but the supreme Kai would be unaware of just how sinister Gohan was.

Once he had dealt with this,he would resume his original mission.

Yamu landed in front of an odd structure and entered inside, Kibito landed shortly after and observed while he waited for Shin and the others.

Trunks landed not long afterwards and observed the structure with intensity.

"I'm going in.." said Trunks as he jumped off the cliff they were watching from.

Landing silently Trunks moved towards the entrance.

"Wait you fool!" Kibito shouted at Trunks.

"I'm not going to sit around and watch what happens,sorry but that's just not me." Trunks replied waving off Kibito as he entered the structure.

The inside of the structure was odd, it looked centuries old yet had a mix of futuristic technology.

(Is this some kind of ship?) Trunks thought to himself as he moved through the quiet hallways.

Moving from the first room to the next room triggered some kind of trap and Trunks was locked in.

"I see you have found my lair,unfortunately for you it will be the last thing you will see." a sinister elderly voice suddenly chimed around the room..almost like it was inside Trunk's mind.

A creature wearing a black jumpsuit and a white armoured chest plate revealed itself from the shadows.

The chest plate also had two protruding spikes covering the back.

"Well hello there, I shall be the one ending your life!" the strange being uttered before firing a pink ball of Ki at Trunks.

Trunks easily dodged the ball of Ki and then he fired one of his own at the alien pulverising it.

"He wasn't much of a challenge..."

"Hmm...what's this?" Trunks questioned to no one in particular as he looked at a switch.

Trunks searched the room for an exit,but when he could find none he pressed the switch.

The ground shifted and moved downwards,it appeared Trunks was on an elevator of some sort.

The descent was not a long one and Trunks found himself locked in a room yet again.

"I see you got past Pui-Pui, but you won't get past Yakkon " the sinister voice echoed.

A Giant odd looking creature with green skin and yellow eyes was waiting for him on the other side of the room.

It almost looked like a mutated grasshopper,with spikes jutting out of it's back.

The creature laughed menacingly,Trunks fired a Ki blast at Yakkon.

Yakkon opened its mouth and ate the Ki blast much to the surprise of Trunks.

"Haha,foolish mortal!" Yakkon laughed after belching on the energy.

The monster clawed at Trunks with it's long arms.

The first swat missed but the second hit Trunks and sent him flying into a wall.

Trunks got up from the floor, his head was ringing and his top was torn but overall the attack had only been minor.

"You remind me of those androids..." Trunks said to Yakkon,venom in his words.

"I don't know what your talking about, but you will have seconds to live now that my venom has been taken into your bloodstream." Yakkon replied,a smug grin on his face.

Trunks looked at his body,sure enough there were cuts on his chest.

"Goodbye Human!" laughed the monster.

Trunks started to laugh much to the surprise of Yakkon who immediately stopped laughing himself.

"Funny, I'm no ordinary Human..." Said Trunks ,his voice becoming more Saiyan like.

"W-what?" Yakkon spluttered in fear and confusion.

"I know your weakness...yeah your just like those androids, except they had counter measures..." said Trunks with a smirk on his face.

"Impossible, I have no weakness,my body is strong and I thrive on energy." Yakkon refuted.

"This is your end!" Trunks yelled as he powered up into full power.

Trunks energy filled the room with excess light,Yakkon gobbled it up like a starved child.

Yakkon continued to consume the energy,however his stomach was becoming full.

"No..no...no more.."said Yakkon, his voice weak.

"I'm sorry,but you still have desert!" said Trunks as he grabbed the monsters mouth and pried it open.

Shoving a ball of Ki into the monsters throat started a chain reaction in the creatures body.

Yakkons body was expanding from all the excess energy,soon it would burst.

"NO NO NO" yelled Yakon right before he exploded into a big gory mess.

Trunks felt the venom working now,contrary to his thoughts it did affect him it just took longer than that of a regular human.

(Shit) was all Trunks could think before he slumped onto the ground.

Meanwhile Shin and Gohan had arrived and were moving into the structure.

"Hmm..seems like there was no comparison between the two..." Shin noted as he stepped over the smoking carcass that was Pui-Pui.

"Sir it seems there is a switch over here" Kibito said as he moved towards the switch Trunks had pressed not long ago.

"That would make sense,this structure is likely to have more levels...come let us continue."said Shin.

Kibito pressed the switch and the three of them went down until they reached the room where Trunks lay dying.

Gohan remained neutral at the sight of Trunks,he tried to not give away any emotions that may be picked up by the supreme Kai.

"It seems he is still alive..." Shin stated as he looked upon the fallen warriors body.

"Yes..the fool must have been hit with that creatures venom when he rushed in here..." Kibito replied as he spotted the creature out of the corner of his eyes.

"I think I can neutralise it,however it will take a few moments for him to recover completely" said Shin as he put his palms over Trunks.

Shins hands began to glow and envelop Trunks,the blue energy was astounding to watch.

"There,it is done...we must hurry to stop Babadi." Shin exclaimed.

Gohan smirked as Trunks began to grunt,he had no desire to kill him just yet as he kept Frieza in line.

His presence meant that Frieza could do nothing,without him Gohan would not be able to execute his plan.

The elevator went down another floor taking Gohan,Kibito and Shin to the final floor.

"So the supreme Kai decided to pay me a visit..." said a short balding alien in a creepy tone.

"Babadi! I won't allow you to revive Majin Buu!" Shin yelled at Babadi.

"Interesting,but you aren't as wise as you think you are supreme Kai." Babadi retorted.

"Allow me to introduce Dabura, I think you are acquainted with him already."said Babadi, his arm extended in the direction of a pink skinned alien dressed in blue clothes and a white cape.

"T-the demon king!" Shin sputtered out in fear.

Dabura flashed an evil grin at the trio,Kibito and Shin seemed to stand on edge but Gohan remained calm.

"You have fallen into my trap,silly fool did you really think I would not know you would follow that pathetic weakling over there!" said Babadi in a malicious tone while he pointed to the corpse of Yamu who was presumably killed by Babadi.

"You are too naïve Supreme Kai, what would your ancestors say about this?" Babadi said in a mocking tone.

"Dabura,kill the other two but leave the supreme Kai, I want him to see Buu be revived!"Babadi barked.

"As you wish my lord..." within seconds Dabura appeared in front of Kibito and blasted him from existence with a powerful Ki blast.

Gohan was attacked next,unlike Kibito he dodged the Ki blast thrown at him and engaged the demon King in melee.

After a heated exchange in punches Dabura struck Gohan in the chest,knocking the half Saiyan off balance.

Seeing the power of his opponent,Gohan pushed Dabura away with a burst of Ki and powered into a super Saiyan 2.

"Your no match for me..."Gohan stated in a soft calm voice full of determination.

"Cocky child,I have slaughtered thousands of fighters in my lifetime...what makes you so different?."Dabura replied in his deep voice.

Shin looked at the two fight, Gohan's power amazed him...he knew the boy had incredible power..but not this much.

Dabura punched Gohan right above the nose and was shocked to see that the boy didn't flinch in the slightest.

"Still think you can stand a chance?" Gohan replied as he flashed a cocky grin.

Dabura screamed in anger and pulled out a sword hidden under his cape.

Wielding it with both of his hands he swung it out at Gohan, Gohan grabbed the sword from the sides effectively stopping Daburas attack.

"Yes..Yes...fight some more..you are giving Buu precious energy..."said Babadi in a joyous tone.

Gohan crushed Daburas sword with a smirk.

"That sword...was the sword of darkness...how could you..?" Dabura stuttered in shock at his legendary swords destruction.

"Ahh..Dabura...it seems your sword has provided Buu with the energy to revive.. this is fantastic!" Babadi laughed with hysteria.

A purple ball of flesh and muscle started pumping like a heart and shifted around until it opened up and revealed a fat pink demon.

"Buu!" exclaimed Buu in happiness.

"We did it master Babadi!" Dabura exclaimed in triumph.

"Buu hungry,Buu eat loud man..." said Buu in a child like voice.

"What?" Dabura yelled in shock as Buu used it's antennae to turn him into chocolate.

"Mmmm" Buu mumbled as he chewed on the chocolate Dabura.

Gohan was starting to lose his cool, this demon was far more powerful than he was and if he didn't leave he would surely be killed.

"You give Buu strange look,Buu no like you!" Yelled Buu in a childlike temper tantrum.

Gohan got ready to flee but was sent flying through the walls and outside into the desert by a punch from Buu.

The supreme Kai was the next to feel Buu's wrath and he too was sent flying from the ship.

Buu went to follow pursuit but stopped when Babadi called out his name.

"Buu,don't kill the outright, make them suffer!" ordered Babadi.

"Buu no like man who bosses him around, Buu kill you!" Buu exclaimed in anger as he grabbed Babadi by the neck.

"Nooo...Buu" Babadi managed to utter out before Buu snapped his neck.

Meanwhile Trunks awoke from his poison induced slumber.

"I can sense Gohan...and a giant power level...it's huge!" Trunks spoke to himself.

Deciding to seek out the huge power level Trunks powered himself back into a super Saiyan 2,when he arrived Trunks was met with the sight of a fat pink blob laughing over the unconscious body of Gohan.

Trunks kicked Buu in the face,he had decided to go all out if he was to defeat this monster.

There was no time for messing around.

Trunks continued his attack by grabbing Buu by his antenna and punching his face continuously.

Buu laughed as each hit connected, not relenting in his attack Trunks targeted other areas hoping to find a weak spot.

When Buu continued to laugh no matter where Trunks hit him , he threw the alien into the air and fired a volley of Ki at the giant blob.

The laughter echoed throughout the display of fireworks,Trunks unleashed one of his signature attacks, the buster cannon into the smoke causing a big boom.

Trunks then resumed firing the volley of Ki balls into the big smoke cloud hoping that it was having some effect.

"Buu like you, you funny man..." Buu shouted in happiness as the smoke cleared.

Trunks panted,he hadn't had this much of a strain on his body since Cell.

(If I don't stop him here, he's likely to move onto the cities next.. I can't let that happen.)

Trunks fired a double masenko at Buu and then quickly moved behind the obese creature and started pounding his fists into it's back as it was bombarded by the masenko's.

"That tickles..." said Buu as he slapped Trunks down into the sand.

(Damn it,it looks like I have only one option left... I'm sorry 18...I'm sorry mother..)

"I think that if my father were here, he would have done the same..." said Trunks as he hovered up until he met face to face with the child like Buu.

Suddenly he clenched his right hand and gathered all the energy he could, the ground started shaking and splitting and Trunks was enveloped in golden light.

The supreme Kai realised what he was doing and grabbed Gohan before teleporting away.

Suddenly Trunks let out a scream and detonated himself in a giant explosion of Pure Ki.

The ground was torn asunder, a giant crater was formed and Buu was nothing more than a few globs of pink slush.

There was however no sign that Trunks was there moments ago.

18 felt like something really bad just happened,she clutched at her heart.

"Trunks,what happened?" she questioned knowing she would not receive an answer.

Buu however was far from finished, the globs of sludge fused together until he was reformed.

"Why he do that? He no like Buu?" Buu asked out loud expecting to receive an answer from someone.

When he received no answer he got mad.

"Buu angry, man no like Buu.. Buu go vent!" yelled Buu in anger as he flew towards the world tournament stadium.

Trunks has sacrificed himself in an attempt to destroy Buu, Gohan has been saved by the supreme Kai but what could he possibly do? What experiments has Frieza been conducting?

Find out in the next chapter!


	14. The deviant and the child

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, except for this story.**

Chapter 14: The deviant and the Child

Frieza could no longer sense either Gohan or Trunks,this brought a smile to his face.

It could only mean that Gohan and Trunks had met in battle and it resulted in taking both their lives as Trunks never hid his power for this long and if Gohan had defeated him he would have returned by now.

With Trunks out of the way he could do whatever he wanted without the fear of being outmatched by the pesky hybrid.

The loss of Gohan would be but a minor setback, Frieza would just take the funding for himself now.

Bulma came out from the lab and looked inquisitively at Frieza,she had not seen a smile like that on his face in quite some time.

Deciding that something must be up she approached Frieza.

"Hey what's up?" Bulma directed at the alien.

"Oh nothing much,how goes the test subject?" Frieza replied grinning.

"The test subject has shown unusual attributes and increased aggressiveness but remains stable." Bulma replied.

"Good,continue the testing" Frieza replied as he turned to face Bulma.

"Frieza,are you sure this will help protect the Earth?" Bulma questioned in a concerned tone.

"No need to worry yourself, these experiments will prove invaluable to the defence of Earth" Frieza replied with a smile.

Over the years Frieza had tricked Bulma with the nature of the experimentation on Zangya,he claimed that she was barely captured and that Bojack still roamed Earth in hiding,thus Zangya was being experimented on to find his weakness.

The truth however was that Frieza was trying to develop the next generation of soldiers for his army,Zangya had been subjected to many types of narcotics,enhancers and gene therapy all in the name of this cause.

However Frieza's lies did not end there, Frieza had discovered Bulma was pregnant quite some time ago and had the fetus removed.

The fetus was kept as a genetic source for future experimentation as Frieza could tell it had Saiyan origins due to the semi formed tail.

Bulma was unaware of this ever occurring as she was sedated in her sleep and operated on in secret.

There were no stitch marks due to capsule corp technology and not a word of it had been ever uttered as the surgeons had all been killed.

Frieza suddenly picked up a powerful energy again.

(Hmm one of them must have survived...it's strange though..it seems like whoever it was increased in power..) Frieza thought to himself.

Deciding it would be too risky to venture out now without confirmation of Trunk's death Frieza opted to check on Zangya.

"Hello there..." said Frieza as he looked at Zangya who was contained in a tube of fluid.

Zangya looked back at Frieza with anger and the tank bubbled with her rage.

Meanwhile on a foreign planet Gohan awoke from his defeat,surprisingly he felt no pain and felt as if he were able to float about freely.

"Am I dead?" Gohan voiced as he looked around, the scenery was serene and almost looked like what Gohan had imagined Heaven to look like.

The grass was pure green, like it had never felt thirst and the mountains were bountiful.

(No, I have done too much to be able to go to heaven...) Gohan thought smiling at his stupid moment.

"I see you have awoken" Shin said as he looked down on Gohan from the rock he was sitting on.

"Where are we?" Gohan questioned as he picked himself up off the ground.

"We are in the sacred world of the Kai's, this place is extremely sacred and obscure...we should be able to train you here safely." Shin replied.

"I brought you to rest here because of that sword" Shin said as he pointed to a sword stuck on the top of a plateau.

"What's so important about a sword?" Gohan asked.

"With that sword it is said that a warrior can increase their skills to that of the warriors of legend." Shin replied.

"I see..so you want me to use it to gain the power to defeat Buu?"

"Indeed" Shin replied smiling.

"Well lets get to it then!" said Gohan with enthusiasm as he sprinted off towards the desired object.

The climb to the top was strenuous,Gohan had suggested flying but Shin told him that climbing to the peak was just one of many tests he had to endure in order to be able to lay his hands on the sword.

"Tell me why I have to do this again?" Gohan whined as he stood on one hand performing push-ups.

"Because Gohan,the sacred sword may only be touched by those of admirable qualities,it is a rule that is not to be taken lightly." Shin replied as he observed Gohans toiling.

"But why is it a rule? How will doing these exercises prove I have admirable qualities?" Gohan questioned.

"Gohan,this planet is sacred,usually we would not even be permitted to set foot here,however the urgency of Buu's resurrection allows us the permission." "By showing that you will not take the easy path to the sword you will have humbled yourself and proven worthy to grip the sword." Shin replied.

"I see.." Gohan mumbled as he pondered what he was going to do once he acquired the sword.

Back on Earth,18 was leading her young daughter Melanie to safety.

The tournament stadium had been attacked by Majin Buu and the crowd was in a panic,those in the stadium booths were rushing to the exits.

Master Roshi kept calm as the masses rushed past him,people were getting crushed by the horde as they struggled to exit the stadium.

Buu fired a Ki blast at the exit,the resulting explosion killed many and the remainders were crushed by rubble.

Master Roshi had been blown back by the pressure of the explosion and had been knocked into a wall.

He tried to move but found that he couldn't and that his back had a painful sensation coursing through it.

The pink menace that was Buu floated above the arena admiring it's handy-work.

18 led Melanie out of the fighters area and scooped her up before flying away.

(Right now my priority is to make sure my daughter is safe,I can come back after) 18 thought as she dashed away from the destruction.

18's flight did not go unnoticed by Buu,deciding that somebody who could fly would be much better to play with Buu began his pursuit.

Feeling the immense power level chasing after her 18 increased her speed by expending Ki from her body.

Buu giggled in delight as he had found someone similar to those that had abandoned him previously.

Peering out the corner of her eye 18 saw that the pink menace was still in close proximity.

(Doesn't look like outrunning this thing is an option,I better put Melanie down somewhere safe.)

Looking down on the water below 18 spotted an island,it had many natural defences such as overgrowth and mountains..it wouldn't save Melanie from an attack but it was better than being blasted out of the sky.

18 headed down towards the island hoping that the creature wouldn't fire upon them as soon as they were no longer agile.

Buu looked at the island with curiosity,to the demon it seemed like the woman had chosen to play with him there.

Upon landing,18 placed Melanie behind a mountain that was covered in overgrowth,it was the safest place on the island that could be found in the limited time available.

"Stay here and be good for me ok" 18 said to Melanie as she kissed her forehead.

Buu landed near the shore,the child-like demon started to rub it's hands together in anticipation.

18 stepped out from behind a tree and revealed herself to the pink blob much to it's excitement.

The demons giddiness was soon interrupted with a blast of energy to the face,18 looked at her opponent with a dead seriousness that she reserved for those who were on her to kill list.

"I know you seek my life demon,but you will not have it,I will see you die first."

"Die? No Buu just want to play!" Buu exclaimed,his voice that of a small child defending it's actions.

18 brushed the hair from the side of her face and immediately brought her knee upon the demon in a quick manner.

Buu stepped back from the blow, before he could react a head-butt was delivered to his skull.

A barrage of attacks were unleashed on Buu and the fat menace just took it like a champion,Buu's body was like that of rubber it softened every blow.

Buu reeled back and forth from the repetitive blows, none of which were having much effect.

"Die you monster!" 18 yelled as she fired copious amount of Ki at the pink demon.

What happened next surprised the demon,he exploded into globs of pink.

18 panted for a few moments as she observed the remnants,seeing no movement and sensing no energy she rushed to her daughter.

Melanie had been hiding in the spot her mother had told her to, she had heard fighting and sensed the demons energy fading,so when 18 came and picked her up she felt a surge of joy that her mother was still alive.

The two departed and headed for the tournament stadium to go rescue those who were still in a state of panic.

What they didn't know however is that the delinquent Buu was far from finished, the remnants of his flesh formed together and then multiplied until he was back to normal.

"Oooh,Buu like this one ,much better than thought!" Buu exclaimed in excitement.

Meanwhile Frieza paced around waiting for Gohan's return,not realising it was in-fact Buu that he sensed.

"Frieza,I developed the Ki nullifier you requested." Bulma chimed,bringing Frieza out of his annoyed thoughts.

"Hmm what?"

"I said I developed a Ki nullifier like you requested, it's designed to be implanted into the skin of the intended target and then it blocks the Ki patterns of that person." Bulma replied a little bit of pride creeping into her.

"It functions perfectly?"

"I had it tested on the test subject,it can only be removed with a specific energy source and it leaves no permanent damage unless set to that function." Bulma replied smirking.

"Excellent" Frieza replied grinning.

It had taken him a long time but finally he realised why he had not taken her violently that day,it was because he appreciated her genius.

"Shall I get you something to eat?" Bulma asked, she had been the one to provide meals to the soldiers.

"You know what I think of your Earth food..."

Before Bulma could protest an explosion was heard,the shrill sound of the alarm was heard shortly after.

Frieza's soldiers ran though the corridors dressed in energy reflecting armour,compressed Ki blasters strapped to their backs they were ready for action.

"What is the meaning of this?" Frieza yelled at one of the running soldiers.

"It's the lab sir, the test subject appears to have broken out!" the soldier replied in panic.

Frieza followed behind the soldiers,even though he could easily fend off the woman's attack it was their duty to protect their emperor.

The first squad moved in,the room was filled with smoke and the floors covered in rejuvenation liquid.

Glass shards also permeated the floor and crunched when the soldiers stepped on them.

Suddenly movement was seen through the smoke,a soldier was struck down in a swift movement.

The squad leader gave hand motions to his men to spread out and turn their scouters on.

Another swift movement was detected and yet another soldier fell,the soldiers looked around with their scouters to find a reading but found none.

The squad captain gave the order to fire at will, the movement was detected again and the remaining four soldiers fired their blasters at the movement.

For a minute it had seemed like they had hit their target,however that was clearly not the case as one more poor soldier was struck down.

The three remaining soldiers lost their cool and fired in random directions,the compressed Ki ricocheted off the reflective walls and hit something solid.

A figure emerged from the smoke,it's tall frame hovering over the three soldiers like a tower.

A flash of light was seen and then merely moments later the soldiers fell to pieces.

The second squad leader gave the order to move in,the soldiers were met with death the instant they came in.

Frieza gritted his teeth,the test subject seemed much stronger than he had thought,he might actually be challenged.

The sound of glass crunching could be heard and then a familiar laugh,out of the smoggy room appeared Cooler.

"It can't be!" Frieza yelled in surprise.

"Oh but it is brother, I have returned!" Cooler replied with smugness.

Back on the sacred Kai planet Gohan had enough, if he had to do any more mundane tasks he would explode and kill the Kai right then and there.

"That's enough Gohan" said Shin as he motioned for Gohan to stop performing jumping jacks.

"You have shown adequate humbleness by performing those small but mundane tasks,you may now attempt to remove the sword"

(About time! ) Gohan thought as he approached the legendary sword.

Climbing the mountain,handstands,tilling soil and performing jumping jacks it all lead up to this.

It all depended on Gohan now, if he failed there was no telling what would happen.

Gohan glanced back at Shin before grasping the hilt of the Z sword.

The grip of the sword felt sturdy,there was a coldness that could be felt with just the slightest touch.

Gohan pulled on the sword with much vigour,his muscles tensed and he gritted his teeth.

The sword would not budge,the ground itself had no impressions of the great power Gohan was unleashing upon the sword.

(Looks like I have to take it to to the next level!)

Gohan powered into a super Saiyan 2,as he continued to strain against the sword he noticed it started to give way.

"You can do it Gohan!" Shin yelled in support.

"ARGH!" Gohan screamed as he pulled the sword from the mountain,the very spot he had been shattered and crumbled from the force and Gohan found himself hovering.

The sword felt like gravity had just been turned up,it was heavy..much to heavy to be wielded properly in battle.

Landing near the supreme Kai, Gohan dropped the sword in agony and rubbed his right wrist.

"This thing is way to heavy to be of any use Shin."

"Indeed Gohan,that is why we shall be training here for the next few days..once you have mastered the sword we shall depart."

(Hopefully it doesn't involve any more stupid tasks...) Gohan thought in annoyance.

"First thing we need to do is practice picking up the sword and putting it down.." said Shin.

(Oh great...damn you Kai's)

Buu has 18 set in his sights,but how long will he remain as merely an observer? Frieza has encountered his brother yet again. Zangya has escaped from her tank but is nowhere to be seen,what has become of her?

Gohan has gained the legendary Z sword,will it grant him enough power to destroy Buu?

Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
